GHOST
by Dosi
Summary: Bella ist eine Witwe, sie kauft ein Haus welches von niemand anderem als Edward Masen heimgesucht wird. Wird Bella bleiben und herausfinden was er will oder wird sie schreiend weglaufen? Ist Liebe über das Grab hinaus möglich? ÜBERSETZUNG
1. Preface

**GHOST**

_Bella ist eine Witwe, sie kauft ein Haus welches von niemand anderem als Edward Masen heimgesucht wird. Wird Bella bleiben und herausfinden was er will oder wird sie schreiend weglaufen? Ist Liebe über das Grab hinaus möglich? ÜBERSETZUNG AUS DEM ENGLISCHEN!_

**AN: Hey! **

**Das ist meine neueste Übersetzung, ich hoffe sie wird euch genauso viel Freude bereiten wie mir! Ich werde versuchen so oft wie möglich für euch ein neues Kapitel online zu stellen!**

_**INFO:**_

_**Das Original ist von der Autorin theD'Urberville : **__**.net/u/1668280/theDUrberville**_

_**und die Original Story in Englisch findet ihr hier: **__**.net/s/4933961/1/GHOST**__**.**_

_Vorwort:_

Kalt, geisterhaft, unwirklich – all diese Dinge vor denen ich Angst hatte – aber es war nicht so, es war nicht wirklich so.

Warm, sanft, prickelnd – ein Funke der meine Haut in Flammen aufgehen ließ – Seine Hand war in meiner und ich fühle meinen Körper auf all die Dinge reagieren über die mein Kopf nachgedacht hatte – Er hielt meine _Hand_ - und ich dachte ich könnte genau jetzt dort sterben und würde glücklich sein.

„Bella?"

Ich öffnete meine Augen um seine vorzufinden.

„Ich dachte nicht das es so sein würde." Er lächelte bevor er sich nach vorne beugte.

„Tust – Tust du das was ich denke das du tun wirst?" fragte ich, meine Stimme brach und mein Herz hämmerte hart in meiner Brust. Er stoppte für einen Moment und zeigte mir ein schiefes Lächeln.

„Hast du Angst?"

„Nein." Sagte ich ihm ehrlich, rutschte näher und hielt an seiner Hand fest. Ich benutzte meine andere um durch die Bronzenen Locken in seinem Nacken zu streichen – seidig eben - „Aber ich hatte Angst das du etwas anderes tun wollen würdest… wie zu gehen." Er lachte – es klang wie Glocken – er war wunderschön.

„Nicht bewegen, in Ordnung." Sagte er. Ich hätte schleimerisch geantwortet aber dann presste er seine Lippen auf meine. Für das waren keine Worte nötig, nicht einmal geistreiche.


	2. Repetition Kills You

**Repetition Kills You**

**AN: Am Ende des Kapitels füge ich immer den Tipp der Original Autorin hinzu. Sie hat für jedes Kapitel eine besondere Playlist zusammen gestellt. Viel Spaß damit. **

Sometimes we don't learn  
>From our mistakes<br>Sometimes we've no  
>Choice but to walk<br>Away, away  
><em><span>- The Script: The End Where I Begin<span>_

Mein Name ist Bella Swan und ich bin eine dreiundzwanzig Jahre alte Witwe. Dies ist die Geschichte wie ich wieder dazu kam zu lieben.

Das Haus krachte als ich die Vordertür öffnete. Natürlich wäre jeder der einen neuen, aufregenden Ort zum Leben sucht von dem Geräusch abgetan gewesen aber für mich klang es so wie schlagende Glocken, die mich in das Haus riefen.

„Umm gut, ich bin mir sicher das das einfach zu reparieren ist, aber… ich fürchte dieses Haus hat nicht viel anzubieten." Sagte der große, dünne und unbeholfene Makler beharrlich, seine Stimme war dünn und zitterte. Ich ignorierte den Kommentar und ging weiter in das Haus hinein. Es roch moschusartig; offenbar war seit einiger Zeit niemand in diesem Haus gewesen.

Da war überall Staub, die Möbel waren in staubige, weiße Laken eingepackt so als ob pummelige Geister zusammenkauerten. So gut wie jedes Brett am Boden, welches meine Füße auf meiner gewagten Reise weiter in das Haus hinein berührten, gab ein Weinen und Ächzen von sich, sie quietschten in Protest. Es war auf seltsame Weise witzig, so als ob das Haus mit mir sprach. Ich bewegte mich von der Eingangshalle, welche groß genug war, in einen der Seitenräume welcher so aussah als ob er Potential für ein Wohnzimmer hätte. Die Rollladen waren Holzern und angemalt, sie weigerten sich Licht herein zu lassen. Leicht über den Hölzernen Boden gehend um ihn ruhig zu halten machte ich meinen Weg zu dem großen Buchtfenster an der Vorderseite des Hauses.

Meine Hände lösten geschickt die Hacken und ich musste kräftig an jeder Seite drücken um sie dazu zu bringen sich zu bewegen aber ich schaffte es sie zu öffnen. Sofort viel glitzerndes Sonnenlicht auf den Boden, es tauchte den Raum in Licht – jetzt konnte ich die freien Staubpartikel sehen welche durch meine Taten aufgescheucht worden waren, sie schwebten im Schacht des Lichtes. Das Fenster frei von den Rollladen gemacht zu haben erlaubte mir einen besseren Blick auf den Raum werfen zu können.

Es war eine faire Größe mit ein paar verdeckten Möbelstücken. Da war Platz, das konnte ich sehen, für meine Couch und mein Entertainment Center. Die Holzarbeit war wunderschön – alt-aussehend, aber auf eine prachtvolle Art und Weise, so aufwendig und grazil wirkend. Es erinnerte mich an einen alten Viktorianischen Stil den ich immer bei den Häusern von ein paar meiner Freunde bewundert hatte… jetzt konnte ich ihn vielleicht selbst genießen in _meinem_ Zuhause.

„Wie Sie sehen können ist es nicht viel. Es ist viel Arbeit, mit den Bodenbrettern und solchen Sachen… und extrem schmutzig… es war schon seit Jahren nicht mehr sauber…" fuhr der Makler fort, er versuchte auf die offensichtlichen Mängel zu zeigen, welche jeden anderen Hauskäufer zustimmend nicken lassen und nach dem nächsten Besichtigungsobjekt fragen lassen würden. Aber nicht mich.

„Ich denke hier ist großes Potential… es hat Charakter." Fügte ich hinzu und meine Augen suchten im nächsten Raum. Es sah aus wie ein Gang der in eine Küche führte. Ich ging dorthin zurück, äußerst bewusst darüber das mir der Makler folgte, seine Schritte waren unvermeidlich Laut auf dem krachendem Boden.

Die Küche war klein – keine Kücheninsel, kleine Arbeitsflächen, ein alter Gasofen, keine Mikrowelle, keine nützliche Einrichtung die so aussah als ob sie in diesem Jahrhundert gemacht worden war – immerhin war es ein altes Haus. Der Mangel an Technologie störte mich trotzdem nicht. Ich hatte meine eigenen Sachen – das machte es einfach nur Leichter. Ich müsste nichts hier drinnen verkaufen. Die Kästen waren wieder aus dieser alten, hölzernen Qualität mit wunderschönen Details. Es gab eine Hintertür die in den Garten zu führen schien – umziehen war teuer. Ich wusste ich müsste es kontrollieren aber ich wollte zuerst den Rest des Hauses gesehen haben.

Ich ging zurück in den Vorraum um mir die Räume im oberen Stock anzusehen. Ein paar Badezimmer, ein paar Einbauschränke und zwei Schlafzimmer – beide Schlafzimmer waren mit wunderschönen Möbeln ausgestattet, staubig wie der Rest des Hauses aber trotzdem nicht weniger schön. Da war ein kolossales Bett welches den Mittelpunkt des Raumes dominierte – es war aus Eisen gearbeitet mit geformten Metall Rosen die sich um den Rahmen wanden wie Weinstauden, entlang der langen Stangen und formten ein laubartiges Netz. Im Moment waren keine Vorhänge daran aber ich vermutete das da welche sein mussten und sie derzeit nur Verstaut waren damit sie nicht verstaubten und von Motten zerfressen wurden. Trotzdem, das Bett selbst war ein Kunstwerk, sogar ich war erstaunt darüber.

„Es ist eines der selbstdefinierenden Besonderheiten in dem Haus." Hörte ich den Makler hinter mir flüstern. Ich drehte mich um. Sein Gesicht war eine Mixtur aus Staunen und Mistrauen. „Wie auch immer, die meisten Menschen schaffen es nicht in dieses Stockwerk – sie haben genug gesehen an dem Zeitpunkt in dem sie in den Vorraum kommen… und… normalerweise – aber das ist heute noch nicht passiert… so merkwürdig…" Ich runzelte die Stirn bei seinen Grübeleien, unsicher darüber über was er sprach. Er sah etwas wachsam aus aber ich entschied mich dafür es zu ignorieren und ging weiter in das Schlafzimmer hinein. Die Fenster hier waren mit den gleichen hölzernen Rollladen geschlossen. Ich öffnete sie schnell so wie ich es unten getan hatte. Sie stellten sich als vom Boden bis zur Decke Fenster heraus und als sie geöffnet waren gaben sie eine atemberaubende, wunderschöne Aussicht auf das Gefälle und die Ausdehnung des Gartens hinter dem Haus frei. Ich legte eine Hand an meinen Mund.

„Es ist wunderschön." Flüsterte ich.

„Wirklich, ich habe noch nie zuvor durch diese Fenster geschaut…" der Makler klang noch ängstlicher als zuvor, so als ob wir ein sich immer annäherndes, drohendes Unheil erwarten würden. Ich drehte mich um, um ihn anzusehen aber bevor ich dies tun konnte blieben meine Augen an etwas anderem hängen. Es war ein Gemälde an der anderen Seite der Wand. Es war ein Mann, dünn und groß mit kupferfarbenem Haar und auffallend grünen Augen. Sein Gesicht war in eine seriöse Position gesetzt, sein Mund eine dünne Linie aber ungeachtet dessen, den Effekt den seine ominöse Haltung ergab, konnte ich nicht darüber hinwegkommen wie wunderschön und faszinierend er aussah. Er war Jung und konnte nicht viel älter sein als ich selbst wie er da so stand. Ich wünschte ich könnte mehr von ihm sehen aber es war nur ein Portrait und nur der Kopf und die Schultern waren sichtbar.

„Wer ist das?" fragte ich immer noch starrend – in Wirklichkeit fühlte ich mich verzaubert von dem Gemälde – der Mann war so fesselnd.

„Gut, also… um… er war der Besitzer des Hauses…Er bau- baute es in Wirklichkeit… alles davon… und um, ja." Er schien noch nervöser jetzt da ich das Portrait gesehen hatte. Ich riss meinen Blick los um ihn anzusehen.

„Wie ist sein Name?"

„Also… sein Name war Edward… Masen…"

„War?" fragte ich stirnrunzelnd und richtete meinen Blick wieder zurück auf sein Gesicht aber nur für einen Moment. Ich wollten nicht wieder gefangen werden. Ich starrte zurück zu dem Makler, sein Gesicht war nervös.

„Ja, also, Sie sehen… er _starb_… sehr jung, traurige Geschichte… jedenfalls hat er dieses Haus hinterlassen… für niemanden… der Staat versucht schon seit Jahren es zu verkaufen… niemand hat jemals überhaupt ein Gebot gemacht!" jetzt klang er eher abgeschreckt als ängstlich. Genau da schien eine große Windböe durch das Haus zu fegen und es zum krachen und seufzen zu bringen, es war fast so als ob das Geräusch von Lachern wiederhallte.

„Bitte." Schrie er mich an. „Lassen Sie uns einfach gehen Mrs. Newton, lassen Sie uns einfach gehen! Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen wie Sie jemals in diesem Haus leben wollen würden, es ist definitiv nichts für Sie!"

„Warum sagen Sie so etwas? Ich denke es ist ein perfekter Ort für mich? Was hat Ihnen solche Sorgen gemacht? Sind Sie nicht froh das ich interessiert bin?"

„Also- also in Wirklichkeit ist es der Staat nicht… so zu sagen… Es gab ein Gespräch darüber es – es abzureisen und, und so…"

„Was! Sie würden dieses _wunderschöne_, perfekte Zuhause abreisen! Für was?"

„Sie verstehen nicht, Mrs. Newton – "

„Bitte, es ist jetzt nur Ms. Swan, danke." Erwiderte ich harsch. Ich konnte nicht glauben das sie versuchten diesen Ort zu zerstören – es war undenkbar – wie konnten sie nur? Mein Herz ging auf für das Haus… es war so unglaublich anders, so perfekt…

„Sie müssen verstehen, Ms. Swan, das Mr. Masen ist kein – war kein… sehr respektabler Mann, auch war er keine – ah – höfliche Person… Er machte es sehr schwierig in seinem Testament für uns es überhaupt zu versuchen und den Ort zu verkaufen und jetzt wird es auch schwierig werden es zu zerstören…"

In diesem Moment schien das komplette Haus zu beben und etwas das wie das wütende Weinen eines Tieres klang, fegte durch alle Räume. Aus Überraschung griff ich mir an die Brust, aber der Makler der verängstig schien aber nicht überrascht über diese Begebenheit nahm sein Klappbrett und ging die Stiegen hinunter.

„Bitte kommen Sie mit mir, Ms. Swan – jetzt sofort." Ich folgte ihm, das Haus bebte noch immer. Ich fand ihn zitternd im Vorraum bei der Tür, sein Gesicht war von Angst erfüllt.

„Ms. Swan, ich bin mir sicher das sie das gerade mitbekommen haben, dieses Haus ist _kein_ passender Ort zu leben… es scheint ein – ein Geist darin zu sein der es komplett unbewohnbar macht – der ganze Ort, also wenn es Geister gäbe würde ich mein Leben darauf verwetten das hier einer wohnt – aber, egal der Fakt ist – sicher können sie es nicht ernst meinen es jetzt noch zu nehmen?" Er bettelte und nur von dem Schrecken von Oben stimmte ich ihm fast zu – aber irgendetwas an diesem Ort, darüber was ich gefühlt hatte als ich eintrat und wie perfekt es schien… ich konnte es einfach nicht loslassen.

Also streckte ich mich zu meiner vollen Größe aus, was nicht sehr groß war aber trotzdem und sah ihm ins Gesicht.

„Ich werde es nehmen. Es passt mir perfekt – erwähnen sie nie wieder die _„Geister"_ von denen sie denken das sie es heimsuchen. Sollen wir jetzt die Papiere fertig machen?" Sein Gesicht zeigte entsetzen bei meiner Entscheidung – aber ich würde sie für nichts auf der Welt ändern.

_Drei Monate zuvor:_

„Weißt du Bella, das ist äußerst unüblich für dich – ich meine, alleine leben zu wollen? Hier auszuziehen, von Phoenix wegzugehen? Ich meine, _was denkst du dir überhaupt?_ Und was ist mit deiner Mutter?" ich starrte ihn an. Was versuchte er zu tun, mich zu unterdrücken?

„Du weißt, Phil, ich sehe nicht einmal was dich das angeht?" sagte ich ihm und zeigte mit meinem Finger auf sein Gesicht mit einer beleidigenden, gemeinen Geste – Er war mein Stiefvater, nicht mein echter und ich mochte ihn sowieso nicht. Was dachte er wer er war, um zu versuchen mein Leben zu führen? Ich war eine _Erwachsene_ für Gottes Segen! „Und Mom, geht dich das wirklich etwas an? Ich bin diejenige die eine Witwe ist und versucht herauszufinden was sie mit ihrem Leben tun soll – nicht du." Schimpfte ich und gab meiner Mom ein Stirnrunzeln. Phil sah bestürzt aus aber sein Gesicht war immer noch ziemlich hart. Renee sah einfach überfahren aus.

„Bella, Schatz, bitte… Du weißt wie wir beide für dich fühlen! Mikes Tod war so plötzlich und… also… wir machen uns einfach nur sorgen das deine Entscheidung umzuziehen nur eine Emotionale Reaktion ist – sie ist unstabil und höchst unverantwortlich!" jammerte Renee.

Ich seufzte verärgert. Sie verstanden es einfach nicht. Keiner von ihnen tat es. Und diese Konversation ermüdete mich. Ich war es leid es ihnen immer und immer wieder zu erklären.

Ja, Mike war Tot. Ja, ich vermisste ihn und meine Emotionen liefen hoch – da war so viel zu beachten, so viel durchzusehen – Ja, ich benahm mich spontan, zu meinem Charakter unpassend, aber das war es was ich tun musste – was ich fühlte das _richtig_ war. Ich hatte so viele Monate damit verbracht, noch ein Jahr nach Mikes Tod, zu versuchen mein Leben normal zu halten , stabil und es so zu praktizieren wie es war… aber es fühlte sich nie richtig an.

Es war erst nachdem ich diesen Traum hatte… der Traum wo ich von Mikes Zuhause auszog, all seine Besitze ins Feuer warf und niemals an diesen Ort zurückblickte… es war erst danach das ich mich zumindest frei fühlte… ich wachte auf und wusste was ich tun musste. Ich musste hier weg.

„Mutter, ich weiß das es nicht zu mir passen zu scheint, aber ich werde nicht all diese Zeit damit verbringen zu warten das ihr versteht. Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen. Ich bin dreiundzwanzig und ich denke das mich das dazu qualifiziert meine eigenen Entscheidungen bei _meinem eigenen Leben_ zu treffen. Du kannst nichts sagen um meine Meinung zu ändern. Ich gehe und werde dich anrufen wenn ich dort bin." Ich stand von dem Tisch auf, nahm meine Jacke und die Schlüsseln zu meinem Truck. Renee stand auch auf, ihre Augen schwammen in Tränen, aber dieses Mal waren es Tränen aus Wut.

„Und _wo_ genau ist _„da"_? Du hast uns nicht einmal gesagt _wohin du gehst!_" Phil stand auf und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. Ich rollte mit meinen Augen.

„Ich würde es euch sagen wenn ich es wüsste… aber das tue ich nicht. Also müsst ihr jetzt einfach damit leben. Ich werde mit euch sprechen… später." Ich drehte ihnen meinen Rücken zu.

„Isabella Marie Swan du kommst jetzt _sofort_ hierher _zurück_." Kreischte meine Mutter aber ich winkte einfach nur mit meiner Hand als ich wegging, ein halbherziges Auf Wiedersehen. Ich war sowas von durch mit diesem Ort.

„Lass sie gehen, Renee. Sie wird bald zurück sein und um Geld betteln wenn dies nicht funktioniert. Du wirst sehen." Hörte ich Phil ihr zuflüstern. Ich wollte bei dem Kommentar schreien aber ich ging weiter und erreichte endlich die Tür. Sie aufstoßend sprach ich zu niemand bestimmten. „Sag Angela das ich sie später anrufen werde mit mehr Details." Und dann ging ich. Sobald ich draußen an der frischen Luft war, meinen Weg weiter weg von dem Haus meiner Mutter antretend, fühlte ich mich besser, freier, sicherer. Es war witzig, in das unbekannte gehend, das ich mich endlich so fühlte als ob ich endlich irgendwohin ging – ich wusste nicht wo ich enden würde aber ich war froh das ich endlich ging. Phoenix war an meinem Rücken, die Welt war zu meinen Füßen und ich hatte endlich einen klaren Kopf auf meinen Schultern.

Mein Name war Bella Newton, Ehefrau von Mike Newton, Bewohner von Phoenix, Arizona. Jetzt bin ich Bella, nur Bella – nicht Isabella, nicht Bella Newton, nicht Bellie, Bells oder Bell – Nur Bella, Bewohnerin von Forks, Washington und stolze Hausbesitzerin die ein neues Leben für sich selbst macht.

**Playlist zum Kapitel: **

Oh No Oh My – I Painted Your House

Someone Still Loves You Boris Yeltsin – Boring Fountain

Paul Simon – Everything Put Together Falls Apart

The Black Ghosts – Repetition Kills You

The Script – The End Where I Begin


	3. I ve Got a Feeling

**AN: Hey! Hier ist ein neues Kapitel für euch und ich hoffe es gefällt euch! **

**I´ve Got A Feeling**

All these years I've been wandering around,  
>Wondering how come nobody told me<br>All that I was looking for was somebody  
>Who looked like you.<br>- The Beatles: I've Got A Feeling

_Beep_

Hallo, du hast den neuen Wohnort von Bella Swan erreicht. Wenn du das hörst bedeutet das, das ich immer noch sauber mache. Wenn du eine Nachricht hinterlassen musst warte auf den Beep Ton –

_Beep_

„Bella, hier spricht deine beste Freundin auf der ganzen, weiten Welt Alice – jetzt _heb den Hörer ab_! Ich weiß das du da bist Isabella und ich werde nicht auflegen bis du abhebst. Heb AB!"

Ich ließ meinen Lappen fallen den ich benutzt hatte um die restlichen Staubspuren vom Kamin in meinem neuen Wohnzimmer zu wischen aber bei dem Klang von Alices zorniger Stimme wusste ich das ich sie nicht ignorieren konnte. Ich machte mir meinen Weg inmitten durch die verstreuten Laken, Staubberge und Boxen bis ich endlich das Telefon erreichte und abhob bevor sie noch mehr schreien konnte.

„Hallo, Alice." Sagte ich. Ich wusste das sie mich finden würde.

„Isabella Marie Swan wie konntest du mir das nur _antun_, deiner besten Freundin und alles? Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen wie entsetzt ich war als ich bei dir zuhause angerufen habe und von deiner Mutter erfahren musste das du alle deine Sachen gepackt hast und komplett _aus dem Land weggezogen bist!_ Und das du dich nicht darum gekümmert hast ihr zu sagen wohin du gehst! Weißt du wie lange ich gebraucht habe nur um dich zu _finden_? Wie konntest du _mir_ das nur antun! Was hast du dazu zu sagen?"

Ich seufzte wieder. Ich wusste das sie es so aufnehmen würde. Die Wahrheit war, ich hatte sie nicht angerufen und ihr von meinen Plänen erzählt weil ich Angst davor hatte das sie versuchen würde es mir auszureden – ich wusste das wenn irgendjemand es mir ausreden konnte dann bestimmt sie – und ich wollte es mir nicht ausreden lassen. Ich war glücklich mit meinem Plan und ich wollte ihn ausführen, es wäre der einzige Weg das ich möglicherweise imstande wäre mich selbst wieder zu finden. Ich hatte geplant sie anzurufen wenn all der Papierkram geregelt wäre und ich das Haus fertig gereinigt hätte…

„Es tut mir Leid, Alice ich – ich weiß das das was ich getan habe falsch und feige von mir war – ich weiß das du meine beste Freundin bist und es hat geschmerzt es zu tun aber – aber Alice ich hatte Angst…"

„Oh Bella! Weißt du nicht das du immer mit mir _reden_ kannst? Vor was hattest du Angst?" Sie klang jetzt viel trauriger als wütend. Ich war froh das dies der Fall war, weil eine wütende Alice war eine gefährliche Alice. Ich wusste das sie mich bezwingen könnte.

„Ich hatte Angst das du mich vom gehen abhalten würdest." Gab ich beschämt zu – ich schämte mich jetzt – ich wusste das ich die falsche Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Sie war meine beste Freundin.

„Stop! Bella, ich denke das das die beste Entscheidung ist die du getroffen hast seit… seit… Mikes Tod. Ich bin froh das du Entschieden hast wegzugehen – Ich – Ich wünschte nur das du mir mit deinen Schwierigkeiten vertrauen hättest können… ich – Du weißt das ich für dich da sein will – Wir sind wie Schwestern!" Ich weinte jetzt und lies es Alice über mir meine Augen zu öffnen und mir meine blinden Entscheidungen zu zeigen.

„Ich bereue es das ich es dir nicht gesagt habe Alice – ich – Oh! Ich wünschte du wärst _hier_! Ich wünschte ich könnte mit dir von Angesicht zu Angesicht reden! Ich brauche dich wirklich und darüber habe ich nicht nachgedacht! Ich – warte, wie bist du überhaupt zu dieser Nummer gekommen?"

„Angela, wer sonst? Bella, du weißt das ich dich überall finden würde wohin du auch gegangen wärst – ich bin klug genug dafür!" Richtig, Angela. Ich hatte es ihr gesagt sobald ich diesen Ort gefunden hatte. Ich schuldete es ihr, es ihr zu sagen immerhin war sie meine einzige noch verbleibende Verbindung zu Mike…

„Du bist nicht sauer das ich es ihr gesagt habe und nicht dir…?" fragte ich zögernd. Ich hörte sie in der Leitung seufzen.

„Nein… ich verstehe warum du es getan hast… ich bin froh das du es zumindest irgendjemandem gesagt hast… für den Fall… also…"

„Alice…"

„Bella, mach deine Tür auf." Ich runzelte die Stirn. Was?

„Was?"

„Ich sagte, öffne deine Tür. Du wolltest von Angesicht zu Angesicht reden, also dann lass mich hinein!" Ich erschrak als ich ein Klopfen auf dem soliden Holz meiner neuen Vordertür hörte. Schnell durch Boxen und Müll stolpernd schaffte ich es sicher zur Tür ohne zu stolpern und stieß sie auf. Und da war sie, sie stand da in all ihrer spitzhaarigen, kräftigen Pracht.

„Alice."

„Bella." Wir starrten einander einen Moment lang an. Ich war mir nicht sicher ob sie noch sauer auf mich war und ich wollte nicht die erste sein die einen Schritt machte. Aber dann verging der Moment und plötzlich schmissen wir uns aufeinander, ich war in ihren Armen und wir umarmten uns. Ich weinte und es war ein großes Chaos von Emotionen von denen wir beide es leid waren sie weiterhin zurückzuhalten.

„Ich – Ich habe dich vermisst" Ich schluchzte an ihrer Schulter und sie klopfte auf meinen Rücken.

„Bella, ich habe dich auch vermisst – Es tut mir leid." Wisperte sie. Ich zog mich zurück um sie anzusehen.

„W- Warum tut es _dir_ Leid? Ich sollte mich entschuldigen! Ich weiß das das was ich getan habe falsch war, ich hätte dich nie im ungewissen lassen sollen! Es tut mir Leid Alice!" Ich fühlte frische Tränen in meinen Augen stechen und sie schenkte mir ein trauriges Lächeln, dann drückte sie mein Gesicht in ihre Hände.

„Bella, ich vergebe dir, okay? Warum gehen wir jetzt nicht hinein – lass mich dich säubern – außerdem bin ich hungrig." Ich lachte zitternd und legte meine Hand um ihre Hüfte, dann führte ich sie in mein neues Zuhause. Ich sah wie sie sich umschaute während wir an all dem Durcheinander vorbeigingen. Sie sah beeindruckt aus.

„Ganze Arbeit die du da noch vor dir hast." Kommentierte sie und zeigte zu dem kleinen Streifen den ich im Wohnzimmer entstaubt hatte und von den ich die Lacken der existierenden Möbel genommen hatte. Alle meine eigenen Stücke waren immer noch draußen, eingepackt im Umzugswagen. Forks war eine kleine Stadt also wusste ich das es nicht lange dauern würde bis ich jemanden fand der mir helfen würde die schwereren meiner Besitztümer in das Haus zu bewegen. Trotzdem wollte ich mir das bis zum Schluss aufheben bis ich alle Räume entstaubt, poliert und fertig gewischt hatte.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß aber ich bin erst seit zwei Tagen hier… ich habe noch kaum die Oberfläche angekratzt…"

„Ich hoffe du hast zumindest die Küche fertig gesäubert und aufgestockt." Erwiderte Alice und schenkte mir einen Seitenblick. Sie wusste wie sehr ich es liebte zu kochen und das ich es nicht mochte auswärts zu essen. Ich war immer so kritisch wenn andere kochten das ich meine Mahlzeiten meistens selbst machte. Ich nickte, lächelte und wischte die letzten paar Tränen von meiner Wange während ich sie in die Küche führte.

An dem Tag an dem das Haus meines war, also an dem Tag an dem ich es besaß durch meine erste Ratenzahlung hatte ich sofort mit der Küche angefangen. Sie zu entstauben und die wunderschönen Marmor Arbeitsflächen abzuwischen, genauso wie die Kirschholz Kästen auszuwischen und meine Mikrowelle sowie meinen Toaster zu platzieren. Ich musste die Gas-Leute anrufen damit sie meinen Wikinger Ofen installierten. Ich polierte die Spüle – es war die größte an der ich jemals zuvor vorbeigekommen war, sie war aus Kupfer mit Glaszapfen. Ich hatte die Küche mit so vielen Lebensmitteln wie ich mir leisten konnte, bis ich eine Arbeit fand, aufgefüllt. Ich hatte alle meine Ersparnisse von meinem Bankkonto dazu genutzt das Haus zu kaufen. Jetzt lebte ich von dem was von meinem und Mikes vereintem Konto noch übrig war.

„Wow." War alles was Alice sagen konnte als sie sie sah. Die Küche war einer der großen Räume – ich gewöhnte mich immer noch daran.

„Ich weiß." Murmelte ich und nahm die Wunderschöne Aussicht in mich auf. Diese Küche war mein Stolz und meine Freude. Der Rest des Hauses war noch im Wandlungsprozess aber dieser Ort war perfekt. Alice ging hinüber zu der Spüle, zog ein Papierhandtuch heraus, machte es nass und drehte sich zu mir um.

„Setz dich und spuck es aus." Kommandierte sie. Ich seufzte und setzte mich auf einen der Barsessel die in der Küche waren. Ja die Küche hatte eine Bartheke die in das Esszimmer hinausschaute. Alice kam um die Theke herum und fing an mein Gesicht zu reinigen.

„Ich warte." Verkündigte sie.

„Wo willst du das ich anfange?" Fragte ich, schloss meine Augen und genoss die Kälte des Papierhandtuches.

„Nach dem du gegangen bist… Ich will wissen was du getan hast um hier und mit diesem Haus zu enden – dann will ich noch wissen wie es dir geht seit ich angerufen habe."

„Also, dies wird eine lange Geschichte werden."

„Ich habe alle Zeit der Welt." Verkündete Alice in einer sing sang Stimme als sie weiterhin mein Gesicht reinigte. Ich war mir sicher das es genauso staubig wie salzig von meinen Tränen war – ich wusste es nicht weil ich immer noch keinen Spiegel hatte, außerdem war ich nicht so aufgeregt darüber mein armselige Gesicht zu sehen…

„Also," fing ich an. „nachdem ich Renee und Phils Haus verlassen hatte stieg ich in meinen Truck und fing an zu fahren. Danach hatte ich wirklich keinen Plan. Ich wusste das ich irgendwo hin wollte wo es komplett anders war, an einen neuen Ort, also fuhr ich eine Zeit lang Richtung Norden. Ich bin gefahren bis es dunkel war und blieb dann in einem Motel… dann, ich vermute ich musste wirklich fertig gewesen sein, fing ich an von meiner Kindheit zu Träumen – wo ich aufgewachsen bin, oben in Washington mit meinem Vater, Charlie… ich erinnere mich nicht an viel von dieser Zeit… Renee hat mich weggebracht als ich noch so jung war… aber etwas an dem Grün dort, den Regen und der Kälte von Washington, von Forks… Als ich aufwachte entschied ich das es der Ort war an den ich gehen würde."

„Ich war nicht in Forks gewesen seit ich jung war aber als ich einmal dort war, da fingen all diese… Erinnerungen an zurückzukommen – ich weiß nicht Alice aber seit ich hier her gekommen bin habe ich nicht mehr zurück an Mike gedacht und an all den Schmerz und die Eintönigkeit in dem ich in Phoenix gelebt hatte… Forks lässt mich… mich zuhause fühlen – ich weiß nicht, ich kann es nicht erklären."

Alice lächelte und nickte verstehend.

„Also habe ich nach irgendeinem Ort gesucht, es war egal wie er aussah – ich wäre nicht wählerisch. In einer kleinen Stadt wie dieser kann man das nicht sein. Ich ging zu den Maklern und sie gaben mir einige Termine für Besichtigungen… ich entschied mich fast für ein kleines Appartement das mehr in der Stadt lag aber dann hat der Makler diesen Ort erwähnt – er wollte mich nicht einmal hier her bringen… irgendetwas darüber das es unpassend sei und es zu alt wäre um zu mir zu passen – aber ich habe ihn dazu gebracht mich hier her zu bringen. Wie du sehen kannst ist das Haus etwas außergewöhnlich… abgeschieden, von Wald umgeben aber es hat eine gute Größe und ist wunderschön in seinem Alter und ich – ich weiß nicht! In dem Moment in dem ich es gesehen habe, habe ich mich verliebt."

„Es ist ein wunderschönes Haus." Stimmte Alice zu und sah sich um. „Wer waren die Besitzer? Ich kann sie nicht verstehen warum sie so ein wunderschönes Haus aufgeben wollten!"

„Es gab keine – der Staat besaß das Haus weil der Besitzer starb. Edward Masen… er hat dieses Haus gebaut… ich habe versucht mehr über ihn herauszufinden aber niemand scheint über ihn reden zu wollen… anscheinend ist er eine Legende von Forks, er ist seit fünfzig Jahren Tod… er starb jung und er hat das Haus selbst aufgebaut. Das ist alles was ich weiß. Niemand scheint ihn sehr gemocht zu haben…"

„Interessant. Er war sicher ein guter Bauarbeiter. Er hat dieses Haus gebaut? Das ist ein riesengroßer Job für eine Person." Sagte Alice. Ich nickte nur. „Also hast du dieses Haus gekauft?" platzte es aus ihr heraus.

„Ja, aber zuvor – als mich der Makler herumführte, da war ein… Vorfall…"

„Ein Vorfall?" fragte Alice stirnrunzelnd. „Erkläre diese Aussage, bitte."

Also, wir sind hoch zum großen Schlafzimmer gegangen – da war dieses Portrait von Edward – und der Makler hat ein Kommentar darüber gemacht das ihn niemand mochte und dann war da dieser, ich weiß nicht, _Heuler?_ Zuvor hat es so geklungen als ob jemand gelacht hätte – ich meine es klang so als ob das _Haus_ lachte und als es heulte – da ist der Makler einfach davongelaufen! Es war ziemlich merkwürdig aber ich denke solche Sachen sind zuvor schon passiert, denn der Typ schien so als ob er es erwartete das es passierte oder so etwas und er hat erwartet das ich das Haus danach nicht haben wollte, er hat darüber gesprochen das es heimgesucht werden würde – ich habe es fast nicht bemerkt, aber ich denke wenn es heimgesucht wäre könnte ich damit umgehen. Es ist nur ein Haus – was könnte die große Sache dabei sein?"

„Wow, Bella Swan hat sich selbst ein heimgesuchtes Haus gekauft!" rief Alice und klatschte in die Hände. Sie sprang hoch auf die Theke, ihre Beine baumelten neben mir und sie starrte umher so als ob sie erwartete das ein Geist herauskommen und herumwandern würde. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. Typisch Alice, das sie sich über so etwas freute. Sie war so ein verrücktes Mädchen – Ich liebte sie bis zum Tod – aber sie war immer noch verrückt.

„Ja, also, ich habe weitergemacht und das Haus gekauft – aber nichts Merkwürdiges ist seit dem einen Mal passiert. Ich denke nicht das irgendetwas es heimsucht. Es ist nur ein Haus! Trotzdem habe ich darüber nachgedacht das Portrait zu bewegen." Fügte ich hinzu als ich zurück an Edward Masens wunderschönes Gesicht dachte, wie er auf mich hinunter starrte als ich mich in dem Schlafzimmer bewegte. Ich konnte nicht schlafen wenn er offen auf mich hinab starrte also hatte ich im Wohnzimmer, in meinem Schlafsack, geschlafen. Das Schlafzimmer war sowieso noch nicht wirklich fertig. Ich musste eine neue Matratze besorgen weil der Bettrahmen so groß war.

Genau dann, kam eine Windböe aus dem nirgendwo und fing an durch das Haus zu schütteln, danach fing das gleiche Geisterhafte Heulen an – es war wie ein riesiges Gebrüll das durch das Haus schnitt – Alice rutschte von der Theke und schlang zitternd ihre Arme um mich.

„Was war das!" rief sie und umarmte mich fest als das Heulen verklang. Ich umarmte Alice auch aber ich war davon überhaupt nicht überrascht. In Wirklichkeit machte es mich nur Wütend.

„Alice, ich weiß es nicht – was auch immer es war, es wird mich nicht verjagen – dies ist jetzt mein Haus!" sagte ich ein wenig lauter. „Also kann ich tun was ich will!" Alice drehte sich, um mich anzusehen, ihre Augen waren immer noch geweitet.

„Gut, also Bella – zuvor warst du wie eine verängstigt Katze und jetzt sieh dich an, tapfer im Angesicht der Gefahr!" Ich rollte mit meinen Augen.

„Welche Gefahr, Alice? Es ist nicht so als ob ein Boogiemann aus dem Schrank kommen und mich erwürgen wird. All das waren nur Geräusche – und das ist alles was passiert ist. Ich denke nicht das ich in irgendeiner Gefahr bin."

„Ich bin stolz auf dich Bella." Verkündete Alice und setzte sich auf einen weiteren Barsessel. Sie sah mich an, ihr Gesicht war ernst und ich konnte sagen das sie hier ernsthaft mit mir sprach.

„Warum?"

„Weil du es tust! Du hast all den Müll des Todes und die Trauer überstanden und du fängst neu an. Ich wünschte ich wäre _halb_ so stark wie du!" Ich fühlte die Tränen wieder kommen.

„Alice." Wisperte ich und nahm ihre Hand.

„Du weißt das ich dich liebe Bella." Sagte sie mir und drückte meine Hand. Ich nickte nur. „Und darum habe ich entschieden hier mit dir heraus zu ziehen." Mein Mund viel auf.

„Alice! Worüber redest du!" Ihr Gesicht war bestimmt und sie sah so aus als ob sie sich vorbereitete gegen jedes Argument das ich erbringen würde dagegen zu kontern.

„Bella, ich habe an so vielen Orten gelebt – ich bin so oft umgezogen das ich mich so fühle als ob ich alles gesehen habe! Ich bin nur in Phoenix geblieben wegen dir… Wir sind so gute Freundinnen geworden das ich es nicht übers Herz brachte zu gehen… Aber seit du weggezogen bist, also, habe ich darüber nachgedacht selbst wegzuziehen –" Hier brach sie ab und lächelte mich an. „Aber ich wusste das überall wo ich hingehen würde es nicht dasselbe wäre ohne meine beste Freundin! Deshalb habe ich nach dir gesucht! Ich wusste das wo auch immer du entscheiden würdest dich niederzulassen, das ich mich dort auch niederlassen könnte."

„Alice." Fing ich ernst an. „Ich denke nicht das das eine so gute Idee ist – ich meine, ich sollte nicht dein Leben diktatieren! Ich meine um Himmels Willen du bist eine Modedesignerin! Du reist aus einem Grund! Und dies ist Forks! Forks, Washington! Welche Art von Geschäft könntest du hier möglicherweise machen! Bitte zieh nicht hier her wegen mir, ich will dich nicht festbinden!" Sie seufzte als sie sah wie traurig ich war. Alice war eine Designerin, eine Gute und sie war so eine lebhafte, verrückte, liebenswerte Person das ich es mir nicht vorstellen konnte das sie hier draußen, in der Trostlosigkeit von Forks, existieren konnte. Es würde einfach nicht zu ihr passen.

„Gut, ich werde die Entscheidung nicht jetzt machen aber ich will zumindest mit dir hier bleiben bis du komplett eingezogen bist und das Haus fertig ist. Ich werde dir mit ein paar Sachen helfen. Es wird großartig – und auf diesen Weg, wenn das Haus _heimgesucht_ wird werde ich da sein um deinen Hintern zu retten!" ich lachte erleichtert.

„Das ist in Ordnung Alice. Du kannst jetzt bleiben und ich denke ich könnte die Hilfe jetzt wirklich gebrauchen…"

„Das könntest du." Stimmte Alice zu und sah sich das Durcheinander an. „Zwei Paar Hände sind besser als eines!"

„Und ich habe ein weiteres Schlafzimmer!" verkündete ich. „Nicht das es fertig wäre… ich hoffe du magst Schlafsäcke und einen netten, harten Boden!" Sie lachte mit mir.

„Alles solange ich aufbleiben und Geistergeschichten mit meiner BFF in einem heimgesuchten Haus teilen kann! Ich bin sowas von bereit für ein Abenteuer!"

„Also, du bist in einem…" ich seufzte und sah sie an. „Ich bin wirklich froh das du hier bist Alice… ich habe dich vermisst." Sie lächelte und zog mich in eine feste Umarmung.

„Ich werde immer für dich da sein Bella." Sagte sie mir sanft.

„Ich weiß – danke." Als die Sonne unterging und sich die Wolken versammelten saßen wir einer gedämpften, verblassten Abenddämmerung da und umarmten uns. Ich hatte mich noch nie sicherer gefühlt.

**Playlist:**

The Beatles - I've Got A Feeling

The Strokes - When It Started

Cat Power - I Don't Blame You

Coldplay - Life In Technicolor

Pet Shop Boys - Being Boring

10cc - How Dare You

**Ich wünsche euch allen noch ein schönes Wochenende und würde mich wirklich über eure Meinung in einem Review freuen!**

**Lg. Doris**


	4. Shut Up and Let Me Go

**Shut Up and Let Me Go!**

Nachdem ich zugestimmt hatte das Alice bleiben konnte gab sie zu das es das war was sie eigentlich geplant hatte bevor sie den Trip hierher antrat. Was bedeutete das sie all ihre Sachen mitgebracht hatte, bereit ein „Nein" nicht als Antwort gelten zu lassen. Und mit all ihren Sachen meine ich so viel davon wie sie in ihr kleines Auto brachte.

„Erinnere mich jetzt noch einmal daran, warum brauchst du so viele Taschen voller Make-up?" fragte ich als ich den _dritten_ Koffer voller Mascara, Lippenstift und Liedschatten durch die Tür schleppte. Alice nickte nur mit ihrem Kopf. „Und roll nicht deine Augen über _mich_ du kleine Fee!" ich wusste das sie es trotzdem tat aber ich kicherte und gab das Stirnrunzeln auf das ich ihr schenken wollte.

„Ernsthaft Bella, wenn du für die Modewelt arbeitest musst du irgendwie so _aussehen_ als ob du dort arbeitest. Außerdem ist Make-up unentbehrlich für mich um zu überleben! Es ist Mädchenhaft, es macht Spaß und du kannst dich selbst in jeden Verwandeln der du sein möchtest. Und denk nicht das du mir entkommen kannst, kleine Lady, wenn GNO Nacht ist - denn du kannst weglaufen aber ich werde dich stolpern lassen und dich fesseln sodass es keine Chance gibt sich zu verstecken." Ich drehte mich um, um sie anzusehen mit einem ungläubigen Blick auf meinem Gesicht.

„Uhm, ernsthaft Alice? Greifst du auf Gewalt zurück? Und was zur Hölle ist GNO Nacht?" Ich stand mit meinen Händen auf den Hüften und sah Alice an die noch einen Koffer durch die Tür schleppte. Sie ließ ihn los, stand auf und spiegelte meine Pose wieder.

„GNO, bitte Bella – wie lange kennen wir uns? Es bedeutet „Girls Night Out" Nacht! Für Gottes Segen!" ich schnaubte.

„Du hast das ernsthaft initialisiert? Du bist gerade erst hergekommen, verdammt _ich_ bin gerade erst hergekommen. Ich kann nicht ans ausgehen denken wenn ich mich um all diese _Dinge_ kümmern muss!" Ich zeigte zu all den Bergen von Boxen, den Tüchern und zu ihrem Gepäck. Alice schien nicht zuzustimmen.

„Bella, jedes Mädchen braucht eine Nacht wo sie einfach loslassen kann. Und so wie es in diesem Schweinestall aussieht brauchst du _dringend_ eine. Es ist mir egal ob wir hier mitten drinnen sind umzubauen. Wir werden am Freitag ausgehen und wir werden Spaß haben. Du erinnerst dich doch was Spaß ist Bella, oder? Sie hob eine Augenbraue. Ich kicherte bei ihrem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Bella?" sie klang wieder wie ein Glockenspiel und ich schüttelte meinen Kopf.

„In Ordnung, okay Alice – du gewinnst, wir werden ausgehen. Aber wenn du hier bleiben willst und solche lächerliche, unnötige Regeln wie _diese_ ausführen willst dann werde ich dich einfach dazu bringen müssen mir zu helfen dieses Haus zu reinigen. Und denk nicht das es mich kümmert das du es nicht magst schmutzig zu werden." Ich zeigte mit meinem Finger auf sie und meine Stimme war ernst, sodass sie seufzte.

„In Ordnung, okay – natürlich werde ich helfen Bella." Als das geklärt war beendeten wir den Job den Rest ihres Gepäcks herein zu bringen. Es summierten sich ungefähr zehn verschiedene Koffer. Ich sah durch das Fenster hinaus zu ihrem Mini Cooper und kratzte mich am Kopf.

„Es ist wie ein Clown Auto!" sagte ich und Alice lachte. „Ernsthaft Alice, ich weiß nicht wie du all das," Ich zeigte zu ihren Sachen. „in das hineingebracht hast." Alice zuckte mit ihren Schultern.

„Was soll ich sagen – ich bin ein Magier! Ich bewirke Wunder!" ich rollte mit meinen Augen.

„Ja, also jetzt ist es Zeit das du deine Reinigungswunder bewirkst und mir hilfst diesen Ort fertig zu stellen!"

Es waren keine weiteren Vorfälle vom Zorn des Hauses gewesen als Alice und ich uns unseren Weg durch jeden Raum –putzten, entstaubten, die Möbel rüsteten, meine Möbel hinzufügten, Möbel die man nicht mehr verwenden konnte hinausschmissen und strichen. Praktisch jeder Raum brauchte einen frischen Anstrich und Alice, mit ihrem Mode Sinn, half mir die Farben auszusuchen, was sie liebte. Aber ich brachte sie dazu mir beim streichen zu helfen, was sie hasste. Aber wir hatten die Arbeit erledigt. Alice und ich kauften neue Vorhänge um die alten Hölzernen Rollladen zu ersetzen welche wohl alles Licht ausschließen sollten. Als wir es getan hatten sah der Ort so viel heller und bewohnbarer aus. Ein paar Möbelspediteure halfen uns meine Couch, meine Sessel, meinen Esstisch, meine Waschmaschine und den Trockner genauso wie meine Küchengeräte herein zu bringen. Zum Glück war meine Küche jetzt voll ausgestattet und mein Wohnzimmer und das Esszimmer sahen präsentabel aus. Alice war besonders dankbar für die Waschmaschine und den Trockner.

„Jetzt können wir unsere Kleidung richtig waschen trotzdem müssen wir irgendwann in die Stadt gehen und eine Wäscherei finden, weil dieses Kleid wurde nicht für die Heimwäsche gemacht." Informierte sie mich.

Im Moment arbeiteten wir im Obergeschoss und Alice half mir den gigantischen, wunderschönen verzaubernden mit Holzschnitzereien gezeichneten, Kleiderschrank zu entstauben.

„Du weißt das du hier _so viele Kleider_ hineinbringen könntest, Bella! Ich bin _so eifersüchtig_!" ich kicherte über ihre Ernsthaftigkeit.

„Ehrlich Alice, ich habe nicht einmal _annähernd_ genug Kleider um dieses Ding anzufüllen. Wirklich ich mag ihn mehr wegen seiner Schönheit. Dieser Raum sieht so altmodisch aus das es ohne dieses Stück nicht passen würde!"

„Oh Bella, in Ordnung ich werde dir helfen ihn aufzustocken. An einem dieser Tage, wenn das Haus fertig ist und alles dann werden wir shoppen gehen und ich werde dir aushelfen."

„Alice, gerade jetzt kann ich es mir nicht leisten shoppen zu gehen. Ich habe wenig Geld und sobald dieses Haus fertig ist werde ich mir einen _Job_ suchen. Du weißt schon, ein Job – sowie einer der Zahlt und den die meisten Menschen als Mittel für ihr Haupteinkommen haben!"

„Denk nicht das ich deinen Sarkasmus nicht entdecke Bella. Ich weiß das du einen Job brauchst. Aber kein Problem, ich verdiene immer noch etwas Geld und kann dir in der Zwischenzeit aushelfen. Du bist meine Freundin und ich habe keine Angst davor zu teilen." Ich lächelte sie an, schüttelte aber meinen Kopf.

„Alice, du kennst mich besser als jeder andere. Also solltest du wissen das ich es nicht mag wenn Menschen Dinge für mich kaufen! Du weißt das ich es dir eine Zeit lang nicht zurückzahlen könnte und ich mag es nicht verschuldet zu sein." Alice schüttelt auch ihren Kopf über mich.

„Wirklich Bella, ich würde nichts im Gegenzug von dir Verlangen. Ich bin deine Freundin und ich würde nicht einmal davon Träumen eine Rückzahlung zu fordern. Sieh es einfach als Alices Art auf ihre beste Freundin in der ganzen Welt aufzupassen! Du weißt wie sehr ich es liebe dich zu verwöhnen!" schallte sie mich, ich lachte einfach nur und fuhr mit meiner Arbeit fort.

Nachdem Kleiderschrank arbeiteten wir an dem Kosmetikspiegel, welcher der größte Spiegel war den ich jemals in einem Zuhause gesehen hatte. Alice sah ihn anbetend an und ich bat ihr fast an ihn in ihr Zimmer zu hängen, aber ich stoppte mich selbst. Ich wusste das sie es niemals annehmen würde. Das Bett war eine ganz andere Geschichte.

Alice sah die Größe des Bettes mit scheinenden Augen an während ich mehr als nur eingeschüchtert davon war.

„Bella du weißt das dieses Bett ordentlich bezogen werden muss. Lass uns an diesem Wochenende nach Seattle fahren und Bettshoppen gehen!" Sie klatschte in die Hände. Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Gut aber ich will nichts Teures und etwas Einfaches. Das Bett ist prunkhaft genug für mich. Also, ich denke wunderschön ist eher das Wort dafür… ich könnte mir wirklich nicht vorstellen sonst noch etwas hinzuzufügen." Ich sah immer noch auf das Bett als Alice ausrief,

„Oh mein Gott!" ich drehte mich und sah schnell umher um Alice zu finden. Sie stand da und starrte auf das gigantische Portrait von Edward Mason das ich ihr noch nicht gezeigt hatte und von dem ich ihr noch nichts erzählt hatte. Ich hatte künstlerisch ein Laken für das Portrait arrangiert bevor wir angefangen hatten in diesem Raum zu arbeiten – eine Aktion die das Haus beben ließ so als ob eine große Windböe hindurch fegte, aber ich ignorierte es. Es schien so als ob Alice das Laken selbst weggezogen hätte und jetzt erstarrt davor stand, sichtlich in Ehrfurcht vor der gleichen Schönheit die meine Aufmerksamkeit, wann auch immer ich es anschaute, gefangen hatte.

„Wer ist _das_?" ich seufzte.

„Das ist der Erbauer, Alice. Er hat das Haus entworfen und ist anscheinend darin gestorben… das ist Edward Masen." Alice drehte sich, um mich anzusehen.

„Er ist tot? Welche Schande! Er ist so _traumhaft_!" ich konnte nur zustimmend nicken.

„Das ist er." Ich seufzte und sah weg. „Trotzdem habe ich darüber nachgedacht das Portrait weg zu hängen. Ich weiß nicht wie ich mich fühle wenn er immer auf mich hinab starrt." Gab ich zu. Alice nickte aber sagte nichts. Ich wartete auf eine Antwort des Hauses aber da war keine.

„Also Bella ich denke das es Zeit ist das wir eine Pause machen." Verkündete Alice nachdem sie ihre Augen von dem Portrait gelöst hatte. Ich seufzte.

„Willst du einen Snack?" fragte ich als ich auf meine Uhr sah. Es war fast sieben Uhr abends. Die Zeit flog wirklich vorbei wenn man nicht darauf achtete. „Ich könnte dir etwas machen…"

„Nein Bella. Heute ist _die Nacht_." Verkündete sie. Ich sah sie kaum an, erst dann ging mir ein Licht auf.

„Oh nein, Alice – Nicht heute Abend! Ich bin müde und verschwitzt!" aber Alice grinste bereits und trieb mich schon an.

„Wir sind gerade damit fertig geworden diesen Raum zu säubern – wir haben einen wunderschönen, großen Spiegel und wir haben all das Make-up da unten stehen das nur darauf wartet benutzt zu werden!" Als Alice fort fuhr mich anzutreiben ging ich einen Schritt zurück. „Und weißt du was heute ist?" fragte sie mich. Ich durchsuchte meinen Kopf aber ich konnte mich an nichts erinnern, also schüttelte ich meinen Kopf.

„Heute ist Freitag!"

Nachdem ich eine schmerzhafte Zeitspanne unter der Aufsicht von Alice Brandons Salon Fingern verbracht hatte befand sie mich für perfekt.

Ich hatte den Freitag Girls-Night-Out Kampf verloren, anschließend wurde ich vor den Schminkspiegel gezogen, dann wurde mir Schichtweise Make-up und Haarprodukte aufgelegt dazu bekam ich noch Modetipps, das alles war dazu da um meinen derzeitigen fehlenden Sinn für Mode zu verbessern. Alice machte mir immer schmerzhaft meine nicht mädchenhaften Angewohnheiten und meinen fehlenden Sinn für Mode bewusst aber sie tat es mit guten Absichten. Ich versuchte gut mitzumachen aber ich konnte nicht immer meinen Missmut, darüber in Barbie Bella verwandelt zu werden, maskieren.

Nachdem sie meine äußere Erscheinung fertiggestellt hatte lief Alice davon um mein Outfit für den Abend zu holen. Natürlich konnte _ich_ nicht aussuchen was ich anziehen würde und natürlich konnte ich auch nichts von _meinen_ Kleidern tragen, sie waren alle nicht akzeptabel.

Als ich oben in meinem Zimmer wartete wanderten meine Augen zu Edwards Portrait. Er sah so ernst aus wie immer, aber so wie immer wenn ich ihn ansah fühlte ich mein Inneres sich verbiegen und mein Atem setzte aus. Seine Augen enthielten so viel Kraft – auch wenn sie nur Öl auf einer Leinwand waren… Ich sollte den Künstler wirklich ausfindig machen, weil wer auch immer er war, er hatte unglaubliches Talent. Alice unterbrach trotzdem schnell meine Gedanken als sie in den Raum platzte, sie hatte ein Kleid über ihrem Arm hängen.

„Hier ist es!" sang sie als sie sich näherte. Alice hielt es mir hin damit ich es mir ansehen konnte. Das Kleid sah einfach aus, für was ich dankbar war, und hatte eine Silber-blaue Farbe. Es hatte vorne auf Brusthöhe eine Silberne Schleife und eine hohe Taille.

„Alice es ist wunderschön." Ich seufzte. Sie lächelte.

„Ich wusste das du es mögen würdest und habe es extra für dich gekauft! Ich habe es damals in Phoenix gesehen und es hat einfach nach _dir_ geschrien!" ich rollte mit meinen Augen. Mann, ich rollte heute aber oft mit meinen Augen.

„Alice, lass es mich nur noch anziehen." Ich seufzte. Sie gab mir das Kleid herüber.

„Ich gehe mich selbst fertig machen und wir treffen uns unten in zehn Minuten!" sagte sie schnell bevor sie davon eilte.

„Zehn Minuten!" rief ich ihr hinterher. „Wie kannst du nur so… schnell fertig sein" aber sie war bereits weg. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und ging in das angrenzende Badezimmer um mich umzuziehen, besonders auf mein Haar aufpassend welches Alice auf eine tolle Art und Weise auf meinen Kopf befestigt hatte… sie hatte es mit Haarklammern die kleine Perlen am Ende hatten hochgesteckt. Ich erwischte im Ovalen Badezimmerspiegel einen kurzen Blick auf mich bevor ich den Raum verlies – ich sah wunderschön aus… was natürlich, nur Alice möglich war mit mir zu tun. Ich musste ihr noch danken bevor wir wegfahren würden.

Ich könnte schwören das als ich aus dem Zimmer ging ich ein lautes Seufzen aus dem Raum kommen hörte. Ich drehte mich schnell um und meine Augen suchten alles ab aber ich konnte nicht sagen woher das Seufzen kam also zuckte ich mit meinen Schultern und ging hinunter um Alice zu treffen.

Wir aßen in der einzigen Bar in Forks – ein heruntergekommener Ort der ziemlich spärlich für eine Bar eingerichtet war und Alice war enttäuscht von der nicht vorhandenen Freude. Wie auch immer, was die Enttäuschung wegmachte war das auftauchen von einem bestimmten blondem Doktor mit dem Namen Jasper Whitlock.

Alice hatte die Musikanlage gefüttert und die Ting Tings kamen – ich rollte mit meinen Augen aber sie brachte mich dazu mit ihr zu tanzen. Wir waren die einzigen Leute die an diesem Ort tanzten und natürlich sahen wir wie Irre aus, aber Alice kümmerte das nicht. Ungefähr in der Mitte des Tanzes tauchte ein junger Mann mit dickem, schmächtigem Haar und tiefen blauen Augen auf und leistete uns – oder sollte ich sagen Alice – Gesellschaft, dann fragte er sie ob sie mit ihm tanzen würde.

Ich verbrachte den Rest der Nacht damit an unserem kleinen Tisch zu sitzen und sah zu wie Alice es mehr genoss als sie es in dieser heruntergekommenen Bar für möglich gehalten hatte. Es brauchte einiges an Überzeugungsarbeit um sie dazu zu bringen zu gehen – es war Mitternacht und ich war müde von all der Arbeit die wir an diesem Tag erledigt hatten. Aber Alice würde nicht gehen ohne den Namen, die Nummer des Mannes und eine Versicherung das er _sie_ am nächsten Tag anrufen würde, zu bekommen. Nur Alice könnte sich selbst einen wunderschönen, heißen Feger an einem Ort wie Forks finden. Oh die Ironie!

Ich fand mich jetzt selbst wieder wie ich hoch in mein Schlafzimmer wanderte. Es war Alices Idee das wir jede die Nacht in unseren zukünftigen Zimmern verbringen sollten obwohl wir noch in unseren Schlafsäcken schliefen. Ich seufzte. Es war eine lange Nacht gewesen.

In meinen Schlafsack schlüpfend sah ich noch ein letztes Mal auf Edwards Portrait bevor ich meine Augen schloss und versuchte in den Schlaf abzudriften. Die Bedeutung liegt auf versuchte, denn eine Stunde später war ich immer noch hell wach und zählte verzweifelt Schafe, betend das der Schlaf kommen möge. Aber er kam nicht. Ich konnte einfach nicht über den Fakt, das Edward Mason von seiner erhobenen Position auf der Wand auf mich hinab starrte, hinwegkommen. Zuvor war es ein Ehrfurcht erzeugender Fakt gewesen aber jetzt ging es mir auf die Nerven.

Wie konnte es ein Toter Typ wagen –nicht ganz, ein Portrait eines toten Typens – mich vom Schlafen abzuhalten! Also schnaubte ich, schmiss meine Decke weg und stand auf – ich näherte mich dem Portrait an mit jeder Absicht es von der Wand wegzubewegen. Es sah schwer aus aber ich wusste mit meiner Überzeugung würde ich mich davon nicht aufhalten lassen.

Ich hatte meine Hände auf dem Bilderrahmen und bereitete mich darauf vor es zu heben als ich etwas hörte was mein Blut einfrieren und meinen Magen sich umdrehen lies.

„Wenn ich du wäre würde ich das nicht tun." Sagte mir eine sanfte Stimme und sie gehörte nicht Alice. Ich drehte mich langsam um und war bei dem Anblick vor mir kurz davor ohnmächtig zu werden.

Es war Edward Mason, offenbar lebendig und er stand in meinem Schlafzimmer.

**Playlist:**

The Ting Tings - Shut Up And Let Me Go

The Who - Blue Red And Grey

The Beatles - Any Time At All

Oh No Oh My - I Have No Sister

The Kooks - Sway

_**Über eure Meinung würde ich mich wie immer freuen!**_

_**Ich wünsche euch allen einen schönen Faschingsdienstag, habt viel Spaß!**_

_**Lg. Doris**_


	5. Recycled Air

**AN: Hey! Also hier ist das versprochene neue Kapitel in dem ihr etwas mehr über die Person Edward Mason erfahren werdet! **

**Recycled Air**

Unnötig zu sagen das ich laut aufkeuchte und meine Hand zu meiner Brust flog. Ich fragte mich ob ich halluzinierte aber verwarf das ganz schnell wieder weil ich mich gut fühlte – aber da stand definitiv ein Mann in meinem Zimmer, einer der eigentlich Tod sein sollte.

Er grinste mich an, wahrscheinlich wegen meiner Reaktion aber ansonsten machte er keine weitere Bewegung und sprach auch nicht wieder. Also sah es so aus als ob ich etwas sagen sollte – trotz dem das jetzt wo er vor mir stand ich es sehr schwer fand zu sprechen– nicht nur wegen der Toter-Mann Sache sondern eher peinlich, weil da ein extrem heißer Kerl in meinem Zimmer war – diese gleichen bohrenden, grünen Augen hatten einen verführerischen Effekt auf mich… ich war sprachlos, sodass als ich es schaffte einen Satz zu formen ich stotterte wie ein Kind.

„E-entschuldige bitte?" Der Mann gab ein sanftes, samtiges Lächeln von sich. „W-was ist so witzig?" fragte ich trotzig und verschränkte die Arme vor meiner Brust. Obwohl es ein Versuch war taff zu erscheinen kam es nicht ganz korrekt rüber weil ich noch immer gekrümmt und zurückgezogen dastand.

„Du bist es." sagte der Mann grinsend. „Ich sagte ich würde das Portrait nicht wegbewegen wenn ich du wäre." Fuhr er fort und sein Gesicht wurde ernster. Ich fühlte wie ich selbst einen Schritt zurück ging.

„Warum?" fragte ich, froh das ich das Stottern los war – jetzt hatte ich weniger Angst und war mehr neugierig – der Schock ihn zu sehen verzog sich als er dort stehen blieb wo er war – er könnte ein Schatten gewesen sein. Er schüttelte kaum seinen Kopf, drehte sich um und zog sich in die Dunklen Nischen des Raumes zurück. Ich stand einen Moment lang still und wartete darauf das etwas passierte aber als nichts passierte trat ich einen zögernden Schritt in den Raum hinein. Nichts. Also ging ich weiter und sah umher aber er war nicht mehr anwesend.

„Großartig! Schau einfach jederzeit vorbei wenn dir danach ist und verschwinde dann ohne eine Erklärung! Du riesen Feigling!" Meine Wörter kamen mehr von der Frustration und der Angst als von meiner Aufrichtigkeit aber ich wurde nur noch trotziger gemacht als ich sein sanftes Kichern durch den Raum echoen hörte. Ohne etwas anderes das ich ansehen konnte und ohne richtige Richtung drehte ich mich einfach um, um sein Portrait anzusehen.

„Wenn du noch immer hier bist würde ich dich höflich ersuchen diesen Raum zu verlassen – ich versuche zu schlafen und ich würde gerne meine Privatsphäre haben! Ich verspreche das verdammte Gemälde nicht wegzubewegen!" Ich wartete und nach einer kurzen Minute nahm ich die Stille als Einverständnis. Ich schnaubte und drehte mich zurück zu meinem Schlafsack, dann sank ich hinein und zog die Decke eng um meine Gestalt.

Obwohl da keine weiteren Geräusche waren konnte ich trotzdem nicht einschlafen – nur der Gedanke daran das _er_ möglicherweise hier irgendwo herumlungerte und mich beobachtete machte mich ängstlich davor die Augen zu schließen.

Ich war vorbereitet darauf zuzugeben das das Haus heimgesucht wurde, in Wirklichkeit war ich mir über einige der Merkwürdigkeiten bewusst – aber trotzdem, meinen Glauben bestätigt zu haben war ein bisschen zum aus der Fassung bringen – und so unerwartet. Ich hatte nicht gedacht das ein voller, körperlicher Geist in meinem Zimmer erscheinen und mit mir reden würde! Trotz allem, denn manche Menschen würden dieses Ereignis als Antrieb zum sich schnell aus dem Staub von dort zu machen sehen, ich war fest entschlossen meinen Standpunkt zu verteidigen. Es war offensichtlich gewesen, schon beim zögern des Maklers mir das Haus zu verkaufen das dieser Geist es gewohnt war seinen Willen zu bekommen – wahrscheinlich waren da zahllose andere Käufer welche durch Lacher oder durch den Wind weggescheucht und verängstigt aus dem Haus gejagt worden waren aber ich war entschlossen das nicht mit mir passieren zu lassen. Ich mochte das Haus – es passte zu mir auf eine seltsame aber beruhigende Weise und ich würde es nicht aufgeben weil so ein verwöhnter braten-von-Geist nicht teilen wollte.

Mit diesem Gedanken in meinem Kopf entschied ich das es mich nicht kümmerte ob _er_ noch im Raum war, ich würde den Schlaf bekommen den ich verdient hatte. Dennoch hatte ich noch einen klaren Gedanken bevor ich in den Schlaf abdriftete: Ich entschied das ich morgen mehr über Edward Mason und sein Leben herausfinden würde. Wenn ich das Haus schon mit einem Möchtegern-Geist teilen müsste dann würde ich auch so viel wie ich konnte über ihn wissen. Ich würde Alice sagen das ich in die Stadt gehen müsste und würde sie herumwandern lassen wo auch immer sie hinwollte während ich ein paar der Einwohner befragen wollte. Dem Makler zufolge war Edward vor nicht so langer Zeit gestorben. Sicherlich waren da noch ein paar Menschen die ihn gekannt hatten oder die zumindest über ihn Bescheid wussten. Und sie würden mir alles sagen was sie wussten.

„Ich werde dich wieder hier in einer Stunde treffen, okay?"

„Klar, Bella. Oh – und was hast du nochmal für eine Schuhgröße?" Ich rollte mit meinen Augen und sah zu wie Alice sich ihren Weg zu einem der einzigen Kleidungsgeschäften in ganz Forks suchte. Ich wusste das sie Pläne hatte mehr Kleidung für mich zu kaufen – oder zumindest Material zu kaufen um mehr Kleider für mich zu _machen_. Einmal ein Modedesigner, immer ein Modedesigner.

Ich war an diesem Morgen mit dem Verdacht das ich beobachtet wurde aufgewacht. Deshalb sprang ich aus meinem Schlafsack nur um mich in den Decken zu verfangen was zu einem peinlichen Fall führte, als Ergebnis hatte ich einen verwundeten Hintern. Wie auch immer, mein Verdacht wurde bestätigt als das gleiche sanfte Kichern durch den Raum hallte. Dann war ich schnell aufgestanden und hatte das Portrait angestarrt bevor ich aus dem Zimmer schlich um mich in einem anderen Teil des Hauses umzuziehen.

Alice war sehr erfreut über meine Idee in die Stadt zu gehen – sie war besonders erfreut darüber das es meine Idee gewesen war.

„Oh Bella! Es ist so toll zu sehen das du die Initiative ergreifst!" rief sie erfreut aus. Ich hatte bei ihrem Enthusiasmus nur meinen Kopf geschüttelt.

Mein Plan für Heute war zweigeteilt. Ich würde mehr über Edward Masen herausfinden – das war der Hauptplan. Der kleinere Plan war einen Job zu finden, welchen ich schmerzlich brauchte wenn ich weiterhin in Edwards Haus wohnen wollte.

Ich ging schnell die Hauptstraße entlang und meine Augen betrachteten die verschiedenen Geschäfte und Pizzerias. Entscheidend das ich am Ende anfangen und mich nach vorne durcharbeiten würde ging ich schnell in einen kleinen, winzigen Shop voll mit Stricknadeln, Garn und Nähausrüstung. Eine ältere Frau mit goldumrandeter Brille die an ihrer Nase zog saß auf einem Holzsessel hinter einer Glastheke die hunderte von Knöpfen zeigte. Beim läuten der Glocke, die aufgescheucht worden war als ich die Tür geöffnet hatte, sah sie auf.

„Hallo du da." Grüßte sie mit ihrer Großmutter Stimme – es war seltsam beruhigend, so als ob sie darauf gewartet hatte das ich ankomme würde und sich darüber freute das ich da war. Ich fing an etwas Heimweh zu haben aber dann schüttelte ich es einfach ab und konzentrierte mich auf die Aufgabe die vor mir lag.

„Hi." Erwiderte ich und ging zu der Theke.

„Gibt es etwas mit dem ich dir helfen kann?" fragte sie und legte ihre Strickarbeit nieder.

„Oh ja, eigentlich… ich bin gerade erst hergezogen und –"

„Oh ja, du hast das Mason Haus gekauft, oder?" unterbrach sie mich und ihre Stimme klang jetzt etwas mehr argwöhnisch. Sie beäugte mich so als ob ich eine Bombe wäre die darauf wartete loszugehen.

„J-ja, das habe ich… eigentlich habe ich mich gefragt ob sie Edward Mason kannten?" Sie erschrak und viel fast von ihrem Stuhl. Ich ging vorwärts um ihr zu helfen aber sie gab mir zu verstehen das sie keine Hilfe brauchte.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte nicht –"

„Nein, nein Liebes, es ist schon in Ordnung… Ja, ich kannte diesen jungen Mann…" Sie weigerte sich mich jetzt anzusehen.

„Oh, also ich habe mich gefragt ob sie mir ein bisschen etwas über ihn erzählen könnten… der Makler hat gesagt das er das Haus erbaut hat. Ich wollte nur ein bisschen mehr über ihn als Person wissen." Erklärte ich. Ihre Augen flogen zu meinen bevor sie wieder schnell wegschaute.

„Also, Liebes, ich bin mir nicht sicher ob du wirklich etwas über diesen unglücklichen Gentleman wissen möchtest… du siehst… er war ziemlich der Einzelgänger, aber er… war trotzdem sehr klug, er hat mehrere Klassen übersprungen… er war ein Doktor, unter anderem… hat er das Haus entworfen, gebaut und hat dort alleine gelebt… er war niemals verheiratet… starb alleine… oder, also… er hat Selbstmord begangen." Sie flüsterte den letzten Satz und sah angeschlagen aus. Ich fühlte wie sich meine Augen weiteten. Diese mysteriöse, grünäugige Schönheit hat sich sein eigenes Leben genommen? Ich konnte es kaum glauben.

„W-wirklich?" keuchte ich.

„Oh ja, das hat er wirklich getan. Sie haben seinen Körper im Schlafzimmer gefunden – die Fenster waren geschlossen und das Gas war aufgedreht…"

„Oh mein Gott!" Ich fand es ziemlich schockierend das Edward es möglicherweise gewollt hatte sich selbst zu töten… er schien zu hochnäsig und verzogen zu sein um sich selbst getötet zu haben… wie auch immer, die Frau schien nicht viel von ihm zu halten. Sie zog ihre Nase in Missachtung hoch. Ich war leicht verärgert bei ihrer Verurteilung aber ich unterdrückte meinen Ärger um die Informationen weiterhin fließen zu lassen.

„Hatte er irgendeine Familie?" fragte ich und die Frau lachte – höhnisch sollte ich hinzufügen.

„Wenn er eine hatte, dann kümmerte er sich nicht genug um diese Menschen um sie zu besuch kommen zu lassen – sie wussten wahrscheinlich nicht einmal wo er lebte. Er kam hierher als er erst achtzehn war und starb nicht einmal fünf Jahre danach. Er war sehr hochnäsig, sehr egozentrisch und er starb alleine – das ist alles was ich weiß." Vollendete sie den Satz, hob ihre Strickerei auf und machte die nächste Reihe.

„Oh, also… danke dafür das sie mich… aufgeklärt haben… ich werde jetzt gehen." Sie machte kein Zeichen dafür das es sie kümmerte oder das sie noch etwas zu sagen hatte also drehte ich mich einfach um und verließ den Shop. Wenn ich jetzt daran zurückdachte war es ziemlich moderig da drinnen und sie war mehr auf der unheimlichen als auf der Großmutter Seite.

Ich fuhr meine Reise den Block entlang fort aber bekam keine neuen Informationen. Alles was jeder jemals über Edward wusste war das er die Zurückgezogenheit bevorzugte und kein Interesse daran hatte sich Freunde zu machen – und das er ein ziemliches Genie war. Es machte es ziemlich schwer mit ihm mitzufühlen, in Anbetracht dessen das er so hochnäsig war und das Wissen hatte um sich seiner eigenen Überlegenheit bewusst zu sein und sich dann auch noch daran erfreute.

Seufzend betrat ich den letzten Shop in der Straße – der eine und einzige Buchladen in ganz Forks. Er war ziemlich karg, das war sicher entschied ich als ich mich umsah. Da waren ein paar Bücherregale hier und da, die Wände waren voller Regale und einer klein aussehenden Theke. Als ich hineinging erschien ein älter aussehender Mann hinter einem der Bücherregale.

„Guten Morgen!" grüßte er erfreut, näherte sich der Theke an und platzierte einen Stapel Bücher darauf. „Gibt es etwas bei dem ich dir helfen kann?"

„Uh…" ich dachte darüber nach ihn zu fragen ob er irgendetwas wusste aber entschied mich schnell dagegen. Es war egal – ich hatte bereits genug Informationen bekommen. Es war Zeit für Plan Nummer zwei. „Nein, nein wirklich… außer es gibt irgendeine Chance das Sie zufälligerweise einen unterqualifizierten Assistenten brauchen der absolut keine Einzelhandelserfahrungen hat und verzweifelt ist einen Job zu finden bevor ihre Steuern mit der Post ankommen." Plapperte ich, erwartete aber nicht das etwas dabei herauskommen würde. Der Mann sah mich freundlich an und ich fragte mich ob er irgendetwas davon verstand von dem was ich sagte.

„Oh, ich brauche eine Hilfskraft… einen Assistenten, wenn du so willst… klingt das so als ob es passend wäre?" fragte er lächelnd.

„Um…ja… wenn dieser Job, wie ich zuvor schon erwähnt hatte, keine Kenntnisse erfordert." Fügte ich hinzu und unterdrückte immer noch die wachsende Hoffnung in meiner Brust.

„Absolut keine." Erwiderte er freundlich.

„Wann kann ich anfangen?" fragte ich erfreut und er schmunzelte.

„Gut. Übrigens, mein Name ist Charlie und du kannst anfangen wann auch immer du bereit bist. Der Job wird gut genug bezahlt, wir öffnen um acht Uhr morgens und schließen um fünf Uhr abends. Klingt das in Ordnung?"

„Ja, ich werde um acht Uhr morgen hier sein! Ich bin Bella." Ich streckte ihm meine Hand hin. Er schüttelte sie erfreut.

„Willkommen an Bord Bella. Ich werde dich Morgen sehen und dann werden wir loslegen." Ich fühlte eine Welle von Erleichterung über mich kommen. Nachdem ich den Shop verlies fühlte ich mich so als ob all meine Probleme gelöst waren… alle außer die heimgesuchtes Haus Sache, aber ich war immer noch glücklich.

Als ich am Treffpunkt ankam war Alice bereits da, begleitet von dem Blonden Mann von letzter Nacht und einer Anhäufung von Einkaufstaschen. Sie redetet lebhaft mit dem Mann und er schien echt interessiert, wenngleich auch viel ruhiger dabei. Alice hüpfte förmlich vor Freude als sie mich entdeckte.

„Bella! Bella, hey du erinnerst dich an Jasper? Wir haben ihn letzte Nacht getroffen! Wir sind auf der Straße ineinander gelaufen und er hat mir Gesellschaft geleistet. Jasper, das ist Bella, erinnerst du dich?"

„Es ist schön dich wieder zu sehen, Bella." Begrüßte mich Jasper, seine Stimme war flach und geschmeidig. Ich war beeindruckt von der Stärke seiner Nerve – er war jetzt schon eine Weile um Alice herum und er war immer noch präsent. Es war beeindruckend.

„Also Bella hast du einen Job bekommen?" fragte Alice. Ich lächelte. „Oh yay Bella! Ich freue mich so für dich!" quietschte sie und zog mich schnell in eine knochenbrechende Umarmung. Für so eine kleine Person war sie unglaublich stark.

„Gratuliere Bella." Sagte Jasper mir leise. Ich lächelte und dankte ihm.

„Also, sind wir bereit um zurückzufahren?" fragte ich aber Alice schien so als ob sie andere Pläne hatte.

„Eigentlich Bella, Jasper und ich haben Pläne fürs Abendessen. Ich werde dich später beim Haus treffen, okay?" ich war nicht überrascht und zuckte kaum mit den Schultern. Lasst es Alice über ein Date zu bekommen mit kaum einer Anstrengung. Ich war nur froh darüber das ich etwas Zeit alleine im Haus hatte. Vielleicht könnte ich den Geist jetzt dazu überreden herauszukommen und ein Paar Grundregeln festzulegen.

Also sagte ich Alice schnell auf Wiedersehen, stieg in meinen Truck und fuhr nachhause, mit Erwartung die in meinem Bauch rollte.

**Ich werde versuchen so schnell es geht das nächste Kapitel online zu stellen aber es ist ziemlich lang und fordert einiges an Arbeitszeit, was ja eigentlich kein Problem wäre aber jeder der die Schularbeitszeit kennt weiß was ich meine und da meine Abschlussprüfung immer näher rückt ist das nicht so einfach! **

**Aber ich verspreche das es spätestens nächste Woche kommt! **

**Lg. Doris **

**PS: Ich würde mich wie immer sehr über eure Reviews freuen und verspreche auch wieder auf jedes einzeln zu antworten! Schreibt mir doch einfach eure Meinung zur Story und was ihr von den neuen Informationen von Edward haltet!**


	6. Shadow Stabbing

**Hey! Sorry! Es tut mir sehr leid das es so lange gedauert hat aber das war ein schweres Kapitel und ich hatte viel Stress **

**Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir verzeihen und ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit einem meiner Lieblingskapitel. Indem wird wenigstens eine eurer Fragen aufgeklärt. Freut euch auf besonders viel Bella – Edward Action.**

**Shadow Stabbing**

Als ich eintrat war das Haus still. Ich schloss die Tür so leise wie ich konnte bevor ich den Weg zu meinem Zimmer antrat. Als ich den Gang entlang ging, wurde mein Auge von etwas gefangen, ein dünner Streifen Holz der an einen Abschnitt der Wand am weiten Ende des Flures entlang führte, genau neben meiner Schlafzimmertür. Es war interessant da es das einzige solche Ding an der ganzen Wand war. Ich kam nahe genug um es zu inspizieren – es war ein komplizierter, geschnitzter Streifen Holz, fast so wie eine Bordüre aber es ging nicht um irgendetwas herum, es erstreckte sich nur von dem einen Ende der Wand und endete knapp fünf Zentimeter vor der anderen Seite.

Ich fuhr mit meinen Fingern an der Kante entlang, ergriff es in einem Versuch, um zu sehen ob es abreisen würde aber ich rutschte aus und meine Hände drückten dabei aus Versehen sodass der Streifen die fünf Zentimeter zur anderen Wand hinüber schoss, dann hörte ich ein kleines Klicken und zu meinem Schock erschien ein Riss vom Boden bis zur Decke – eine Tür, eine geheime Tür.

„Huh." Ich sinnierte darüber was möglicherweise dahinter sein könnte. Von Draußen, wäre diese Wand ein Teil der Vorderseite des Hauses und es sah niemals so aus als ob irgendetwas dahinter war… verblüfft öffnete ich langsam die Tür und schritt ein. Es war Stockdunkel also entschied ich das eine weitere Inspektion eine funktionierende Taschenlampe erforderte. Ich lief schnell die Stiegen hinab, ergriff die eine die ich in einem der Küchenkästen versteckt hatte und rannte wieder hoch, dann schaltete ich sie ein und hielt die Linse in die Dunkelheit. Es traf die gegenüberliegende Wand, welche ziemlich nahe war und ich bemerkte das dies nicht die Tür zu einem Raum war aber zu einer geheimen Treppe die sich weiter hinab in die Dunkelheit schlängelte. Ich überlegte ob ich weitergehen sollte oder nicht. Was könnte möglicherweise da unten sein? Körper – Skelette, die mich vielleicht anspringen würden… ein echter Geist? Es war ziemlich gruselig da ich alleine war, aber so wie die Redensart geht hat die Neugierde die Katze getötet und ich war fixiert darauf zufriedengestellt zu werden und dann zurück zu kommen also nahm ich einen zögernden Schritt hinab und als mir nichts Böses entgegen sprang fuhr ich fort.

Ich schaffte es erfolgreich den ganzen Weg hinunter in das was ein Kellerzimmer gewesen sein musste, denn ich war weit genug hinuntergegangen um unter dem Erdgeschoss zu sein. Es war kälter hier unten und ich zeigte schnell mit der Taschenlampe umher um nach einem Licht zu suchen. Ich fand eines an der Wand zu meiner Rechten und schaltete es ein. Der Raum wurde mit einem dämmrigen Licht durchflutet – Dämmerung so schien es – und was sofort mein Auge einfing war ein Objekt von einer ziemlich Immensen Größe in der Mitte des Raumes. Als sich meine Augen angepasst hatten erkannte ich das es ein prachtvolles Piano war – absolut gewaltig – es stand da in all seiner Pracht.

Ich ging schnell vorwärts um es aus der Nähe zu betrachten. Es war wunderschön das musste ich zugeben – in Wirklichkeit verschlug es mir den Atem. Es war glatt, glänzend und schien hell sogar in diesem düsteren Licht. Die Tasten, welche ich normalerweise aus Elfenbein erwartete waren aus Vulkanischem Glas mit breiten Erhöhungen aus Elfenbein, das Gegenteil von einem normalen Piano. So schien es viel einzigartiger und ich bemerkte die wunderschöne Komplexität mit der es gemacht worden war, die Füße waren alle Kunstwerke.

Ich brauchte nur einen Moment länger indem ich das wunderschöne Instrument bewunderte um zu bemerken das das Piano glänzend sauber war – kein Staub, absolut nichts.

„Das ist merkwürdig." Sagte ich zu mir selbst als ich darüber nachdachte wie lange dieses Piano schon hier unten stehen musste ohne jemanden der es entstaubte oder säuberte oder irgendetwas. Das konnte nicht richtig sein – wie konnte es nur so makellos sein? Ich entschied zu spielen – um zu sehen ob es immer noch richtig gestimmt war. Als ich mich umsah bemerkte ich ein Regal auf der gegenüberliegenden Wand das voller ledergebunden Bücher war. Ich dachte mir das es Liederbücher sein mussten also nahm ich wahllos eines heraus.

Als ich es herauszog bemerkte ich das es nicht nur irgendein Liederbuch war – es war ein leeres das mit Kompositionen gefüllt worden war, den Noten auf der Seite zu urteilen nach von jemanden mit einer kritzelnden, anmutigen Handschrift. Es war eine elegante Schrift und da waren kaum Fehler, all die Noten schienen gemeinsam zu fliesen so als ob sie alle zielbewusst waren. Ich nahm das Buch mit zum Piano und stellte es hinab auf die eleganten, gelockten Spiralen von dem Musikhalter aus geschnitzten Holz.

Ich hatte nicht viel Training mit dem Piano aber ich wusste wie es funktionierte… ich platzierte meine Hände auf den Tasten und fing mit den Eröffnungsnoten an. Sie ertönten alle, jede klar wie eine Glocke und perfekt gestimmt – das sollte nicht so sein! Dieses Klavier konnte unmöglich all diese Jahre lang gestimmt geblieben sein… ich war davor das Lied weiterzuspielen dabei kamen meine Noten unsicher und stotternd heraus als mich eine Stimme von hinten anschrie.

„HÖR AUF!" Als ich mich erschreckte vielen meine Hände auf die Tasten nieder, dabei entstand ein schrilles, fehlerhaftes Geräusch das durch den Raum echote und als ich mich umdrehte um die Erscheinung des Eindringlings anzusehen hämmerte mein Herz in meiner Brust. Es war _er._

Seine Augen waren barsch, schwarz in dem düsteren Licht und sein Gesicht war wütend. Er betrachtete mich mit einem Blick der dazu bestimmt war zu töten. Ich fühlte mich ängstlicher als ich es jemals zuvor gewesen war seit ich in dem Haus lebte. Ich ging einen Schritt zurück aber stolperte über die Tasten, dabei erzeugte ich noch mehr Geräusche und sprang schnell weg. Ich versuchte so viel Platz wie möglich zwischen ihn und mich zu bringen.

„Was machst du hier unten?" fauchte er mich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen an, sein Kiefer war stark angespannt.

„E- Es tut mir leid, ich wollte damit nichts machen… es ist nur, ich habe die Tür gefunden und bin h- herunter gegangen… Ich wollte wirklich nicht-"

„Nicht!" schrie er mich an, seine Stimme war tief und gefährlich. Ich nickte schnell, es war mir unmöglich zu sprechen. „GEH!" blaffte er mich an, dann floh ich und sah nicht zurück. Ich blieb nicht stehen bis ich die Stiegen verlassen hatte danach schmiss ich die Tür zu und schob den Streifen Holz wieder zurück an seinen Platz. Ich drückte meinen Rücken gegen die Wand und atmete hart und schnell, dabei verdeckten meine Hände mein Gesicht welches gerötet war. Sogar als meine Augen geschlossen waren konnte ich noch seine bohrenden – wütenden, giftigen sehen… ich würde heute Nacht Alpträume haben… dann dachte ich daran in dem Raum zu schlafen in dem sein Bild hing… ich konnte das nicht tun… nicht wenn ich ihn so aufgebracht hatte.

Ich ging wieder hinunter in die Küche und versuchte einen Weg zu finden wie ich mich in dem Haus wohler fühlen konnte, wissend das er hier irgendwo war und herum lauerte. Ich entschied mir selbst ein wenig früh ein Abendessen zu machen, das war der einzige Weg um meine Nerven zu beruhigen. Kochen.

Als ich mich selbst in diese Aufgabe stürzte fand ich es sehr erlösend und meine Angst wurde schnell durch Ärger und Trotz ersetzt. Wie konnte _er_ es wagen, eine Tote Person, erhebt Ansprüche in _meinem_ Haus. Immerhin war das mein Haus – ich habe es mit _meinem_ Geld gekauft, ich hatte alle meine Sachen hier und _ich_ war _Lebendig_ während _er tot_ war und absolut keinen Anspruch auf irgendetwas hatte. Wie konnte er es wagen mir zu sagen das ich _sein_ Piano nicht anfassen sollte – es war jetzt _mein_ Piano!

Ich regte mich selbst so sehr auf das ich aufhörte mit allem was ich machte, ich schmiss meinen Pfannenwender, den ich benutzt hatte um ein paar Eier durchzurühren, hin und marschierte hoch. Ich ging in mein Zimmer, denkend das dies der beste Ort war um zu kommunizieren, da sein Portrait da war und ich wusste das er mich hören würde (Ich wäre wieder da hinab gegangen aber ich war nicht _so_ überzeugt von meinen Argumenten und ich bevorzugte es einen einfachen Weg herauszufinden – natürlich hätte ich das bei niemand anderem zugegeben, besonders nicht bei _ihm_.)

„Okay!" schrie ich sein Portrait an. „Komm raus! Komm raus, komm raus, WO AUCH IMMER DU BIST!" schrie ich. Edward starrte hart von seinem Rahmen heraus auf mich herab. „MASEN!" schrie ich mit aller Kraft. Ich wartete aber hörte nichts außer dem Knacksen des Hauses. Ich schnaubte und verschränkte die Arme vor meiner Brust, dabei starrte ich zu seinem Portrait hinauf.

„Ich weiß das du hier bist! Was hat dir die Sprache so verschlagen! Sprich! Oder ist alles für das du gut bist jemanden zu erschrecken der dich ärgert? Also, ich habe keine Angst vor dir. Also hör jetzt zu. Es kümmert mich nicht was du bist, das ist mein Haus und ich würde dir dafür danken wenn du dich nicht in _meine_ Angelegenheiten einmischt. Du bist nur ein Feigling der nicht zu seinen Fehlern steht und die Verantwortung dafür übernimmt!"

„Du hast Mumm, das muss ich zu zugeben!" sprach seine ruhige Stimme hinter mir. Ich keuchte laut und drehte mich um. Da war er in all seiner ärgerlichen, wunderschönen Pracht, seine kupferfarbenen Haare standen flott von seinem Kopf ab, seine grünen Augen waren so eindringlich wie immer, er war nur in Schwarz gekleidet. Er raubte mir den Atem. Er stand immer noch da aber nicht wütend so wie ich es von ihm erwartet hätte.

„E-E… Es tut mir Leid… ich wollte wirklich nicht so unhöflich sein… dich herauszurufen und solche Sachen." Murmelte ich und verlor meine Nerven. Er runzelte leicht die Stirn aber sagte nichts.

„Ich nehme an ich war sehr taktlos… was mit… also… dich einen Feigling zu nennen und so etwas… besonders weil…" ich hörte auf zu sprechen da ich das Thema das für ihn wahrscheinlich am schmerzlichsten war nicht anschneiden wollte. Sein Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich.

„Besonders weil was?" fragte seine kühle Stimme mit etwas Ungeduld darin. Ich fühlte wie mein Gesicht errötete.

„Al-so, du weißt schon, weil… weil du dich selbst getötet hast… deshalb hätte ich dich nicht einen Feigling nennen sollen. Wirklich ich meinte damit nicht-"

„Du denkst das ich Selbstmord begangen habe?" fragte er, seine Stimme war rau vor Unglauben und sein Gesicht wieder wütend. Er lehnte sich vorwärts und ging noch einen Schritt auf mich zu. Ich ging unbewusst einen zurück. „Was hat dich dazu gebracht das zu denken?"

„Ich – also… der M-Makler hat es mir gesagt… und die anderen Menschen… in der Stadt…" Er brachte ein Lachen heraus aber seine Augen sagten mir das er das alles andere als lustig fand. Seine Augen sprachen Bänder voller Qualen und Schmerzen.

„Sie sind Dummköpfe, sie sind alle Dummköpfe" Schrie er, drehte sich um und schlich durch den Raum. Er kam zurück und sah mich wieder an. „Du willst die Wahrheit wissen, wie ich wirklich gestorben bin?" wisperte er, seine Stimme war angespannt. Unter seinem brennenden Starren konnte ich kaum denken aber irgendwie brachte ich es zustande ein „Ja" herauszuquetschen und so fuhr er fort.

„Du weißt, ich habe dieses Haus gebaut. Ich habe alles installiert, ich wollte es klassisch machen, altmodisch… ich bin eingeschlafen neben dem Gasofen da drüben." Er zeigte zu dem Eisernen Gasofen der nahe dem Fenster stand, ca. einen Meter oder so von dem Bett weg. „Es stürmte draußen… ich musste die Fenster schließen. Während ich geschlafen habe muss ich das Gas mit meinem Fuß aufgedreht haben. Der Raum füllte sich mit Gas und ich starb. Sie dachten nur das es Selbstmord war weil dieses dumme Dienstmädchen das ich angeheuert hatte, geschworen hat das ich immer, verdammt noch mal immer, bei offenem Fenster geschlafen habe! Also, ich musste sie in dieser Nacht schließen da es stürmte! Jede vernünftige Person würde das tun! _Du_ würdest es, oder." Fragte er anklagend und zeigte mit seinem Fenster auf mich. Ich konnte nur zögernd nicken. „Jedenfalls, das ist es was sie dachten… aber ich habe mich nicht selbst getötet, also ab diesem Moment korrigierst du deine Geschichte besser!" beendete er es, sah aber immer noch wütend aus. Ich seufzte erleichtert.

„Also, danke Gott für das…" war alles was ich sagen konnte.

„Oh! Du findest Erleichterung daran die Wahrheit über meinen Tod zu kennen! Also vergib mir wenn ich nicht so erleichtert bin wie du." Schmollte er und sah aus dem Fenster.

„Nein, nein… ich meine, also, ich bin nur froh das du nicht… das du es nicht getan hast… nicht Selbstmord begangen hast…"

„Du findest das, einen beruhigenden Fakt?" fragte er und richtete seine Augen wieder auf mich. Ich nickte wieder.

„Aber dann," fing ich an und starrte ihn misstrauisch an. „… warum bist du dann noch hier? Ich meine warum suchst du das Haus noch heim? Wenn du nur bei einem Unfall gestorben bist, warum würdest du dann noch hier bleiben? Du suchst keine Rache an irgendjemand und du hast niemanden zum heimsuchen hier." Sein Gesicht wurde düster.

„Dies ist mein Haus. Ich habe Pläne für es – ich habe es erbaut – und keiner dieser Pläne involviert das sich Fremde hier ein zuhause machen, das sie alle meine Sachen berühren oder das sie ihre ganzen Sachen hier platzieren und sich dann niederlassen." Er sah mich mit Abneigung an. „Deshalb verschrecke ich jeden. Ich will sie nicht hier."

„Also hast du versucht mich zu verschrecken?" fragte ich. „an dem Tag an dem ich zu Besuch kam." Er sah mich an und rollte mit seinen Augen.

„Dich verschrecken? Ha! Das war weniger als ein kleiner Schreck. Wenn ich es wirklich versucht hätte, dann wärst du hier draußen gewesen mit deinen Händen über dem Kopf wackelnd und hättest wie am Spieß geschrien. Glaub mir, du hast noch nichts gesehen." Da war ein glitzern in seinen Augen das mir Angst machte aber ich wusste das er nicht vorhatte mir etwas zu tun, zumindest jetzt nicht.

„Und auf was genau wartest du?" fragte ich mit den Händen auf meinen Hüften. „Warum hast du mich noch nicht verschreckt, wenn du es doch kannst? Nachdem was du gerade gesagt hast klang es so als ob du mich nicht hier haben willst, also warum-"

„Wer hat gesagt das ich dich nicht hier haben will? Genau dann schenkte er mir ein durchtriebenes Lächeln und ich fühlte wie mein Herz stärker schlug. Trotzdem verzog ich eine Augenbraue. Ich war neugierig zu wissen warum genau er mir erlaubte zu bleiben, da er das Haus ja so offensichtlich für sich selbst haben wollte. „Ich muss zugeben." Fing er an und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. „ich wollte dich weghaben, _zuerst_… aber die Dinge haben sich geändert… meine Gedanken haben sich verändert." Er schenkte mir einen merkwürdigen Blick, ein schiefes Grinsen war auf seinen Lippen und seine Augen glänzten.

„Und was genau waren diese… Dinge?"

„Sie sind eine sehr schöne Frau, Miss Swan…" Ich erstarrte. „Besonders wenn du schläfst." Fügte er hinzu und meine Augen weiteten sich.

„Also warst du in meinem Zimmer – ich _wusste_ es!" rief ich und verdeckte mein Gesicht.

„Du meinst mein Zimmer." Korrigierte Edward, sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich und er kam näher – wir standen jetzt fast Kopf an Kopf.

„Sieh mal, ich weiß nicht ob dir das bewusst ist aber _ich_ habe dieses Haus gekauft und jetzt steht auf dem Dokument _mein_ Name. _Du_ bist tot, _du_ besitzt nichts. Und ich würde es schätzen wenn du verdammt noch mal außerhalb meines Zimmers bleibst während ich schlafe!" rief ich. Meine Gedanken rannten, mich wundernd… er hatte vielleicht Dinge gehört, irgendetwas! Ich redete im Schlaf. Ich war mir dessen bewusst. Jetzt musste ich mir Sorgen darüber machen was ich möglicherweise gesagt haben könnte… über ihn… während ich geschlafen habe. Und darüber ob er es gehört hatte.

„Ich bin wohl tot aber das ist trotzdem mein Haus, ich schere mich nicht um irgendwelche Dokumente die du hast. Ich verlasse das Haus nicht. Ich werde immer noch hier sein, ich werde immer noch hier sein wenn du gepackt hast und weg bist. Nichts was du tust kann mich _aus meinem Haus verdrängen._" Die letzten drei Worte wurden mir entgegengeschlagen und seine Augen hatten wieder diesen harten Blick.

„Also ich gehe nicht." Ich faltete, stur, meine Hände. Wenn er dieses Spiel spielen konnte dann konnte ich das auch. Bei dieser Angelegenheit konnte man nicht mit mir reden, egal aus welchem Grund. Da war nichts was er dazu sagen oder tun könnte. „Dieses Haus passt zu mir, ich mochte es schon in dem Moment indem ich es gesehen habe und ich werde nicht umziehen. Ich habe einen Job bekommen, ich habe alle meine Sachen hier und ich fühle mich wohl." Er rührte sich nicht, bewegte sich nicht aber ich konnte Ärger von ihm strahlen, fühlen.

„Meine liebe Miss Swan, sie liegen falsch. Es ist nicht _dein Haus."_

„Oh aber das ist es! Ich habe dafür bezahlt und solange ich meine Raten bezahle ist es meines, egal ob du es sagst oder nicht." Ich streckte mein Kinn nach vorne um meinen Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen.

„Ja also, ich habe immer noch vor das Haus so zu lassen wie ich es wollte. Es sollte ein Mysterium bleiben – ein Stück Kunst das niemand berühren sollte!" rief er. Ich zuckte zusammen.

„Warum warst du dann nicht deutlicher in deinem Testament?" fragte ich und schenkte ihm einen ernsten Blick. Wenn er so hartnäckig war dann hätte er vorsichtiger sein sollen und sich um diese losen Enden kümmern sollen.

„Ich habe kein Testament hinterlassen." Schrie er, fuhr sich mit einer Hand stark durch die Haare und sah weg.

„Also, warum nicht?" fragte ich stirnrunzelnd. Er drehte sich wieder zu mir mit einem ungläubigen Blick auf seinem Gesicht.

„Weil ich nicht erwartete das ich das Gas mit meinem Fuß aufdrehen und in meinem Schlaf sterben würde." Schrie er und kam mir näher. Ich fühlte ein Kribbeln. Ich wurde das wirklich leid. Er schrie und schrie immer und es machte mich von Minute zu Minute trauriger!

„Stop, stop in Ordnung!" rief ich, fuhr mir mit den Händen durch die Haare und drehte mich weg. „Ich ertrage das nicht." Ich drehte mich wieder zu ihm, meine Augen kribbelten mit Tränen. „Du denkst das du mich nur herumschicken kannst und mir sagen das das nicht mein Haus ist! Also ich bin es leid das Menschen mich anschreien, mir sagen das ich die falschen Entscheidungen treffe und das ich Falsch bin! Also ich bin es nicht! Ich denke jetzt endlich selbst und ich werde dich nicht" ich zeigte mit einem Finger auf ihn. „oder Renee oder Phil oder irgendjemand anderes mir nicht mehr sagen lassen was ich tun soll!" Zu diesem Zeitpunkt fühlte ich wie die Tränen überliefen und mein Gesicht hinunter rannten. Ich drehte mich schnell weg und zum Fenster, dabei versuchte ich nicht zu schluchzen. Ich war jetzt so emotional das ich mit nichts umgehen konnte, besonders nicht mit ihm. Ich hörte ihn hinter mir seufzen und die Stille seiner Schritte als er sich näherte.

„Bitte, weine nicht… ich hasse es wenn Mädchen weinen… Ich habe nicht versucht zu-"

Als meine Tränen nicht erdrückt werden konnten seufzte er noch schwerer. „Bitte hör auf." Bettelte er, doch ich drehte mich nicht um. Stadtdessen sprach ich zu dem Fenster da es mir unmöglich war ihn anzusehen.

„Hör zu: Ich werde nicht umziehen, in Ordnung? Ich liebe dieses Haus…**.**Da ist einfach etwas an ihm. Es spricht zu mir seit dem Moment in dem ich es gesehen habe… ich könnte es nicht verkraften jetzt wo es meines ist von ihm wegzugehen. Es war so als ob… als ob es irgendwie mit mir gesprochen hat… mich anflehte das ich es ausfüllen und es wieder zu etwas machen sollte… nach all der Zeit in der es einfach nur dagestanden hat, ganz leer… also ich bin darauf vorbereitet alles anzunehmen was auch immer du hast um mir aufzutischen! Ich erwarte nicht das du verstehst, geschweigenden das es dich kümmert, das was ich sage – Das ist es wie ich fühle und wenn du es nicht magst dann musst du einfach mit deinem Unwohlsein leben." Ich schnüffte.

„Aber ich verstehe." Erwiderte er, jetzt sanft. „Ich habe es gebaut, dieses Haus. Ich weiß wie ich dabei fühle… ich weiß wie andere dabei fühlen sollten. Ich habe es gemacht damit es so ist. Ich habe jedem Detail meine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Ich war vorsichtig bei allem: dem Holz, dem Material, den Aussichten und den Schnitzereien – ich habe sie alle gemacht um zu dem Gefühl zu passen das ich in jeden Raum ausgestrahlt haben wollte. Die Möbel! Alles! Ich habe es alles gemacht, also verstehe ich… ich habe nur noch nie zuvor jemanden getroffen der wirklich so tief dafür empfunden hat…" Ich drehte mich, um ihn anzusehen – seine Smaragd Augen sahen mich so an als ob sie mich in einem neuen Licht sahen, sein Gesicht war nicht länger wütend.

„Also du magst das Haus, oder?" fragte er und ich nickte. „Also das zählt als dein Gefallen. Und du hast Mumm – du hast dich nicht erschreckt so wie all die anderen also ist das auch in deinem Gefallen enthalten." Er sah mich von oben bis unten an und ich war plötzlich verlegen. „Also gut, dann," er seufzte. „Du kannst bleiben." Ich schnaubte.

„Danke sehr, freundlicher Herr." Antwortete ich. „für deine Erlaubnis – _so als ob ich sie brauchen würde."_ Fügte ich leise für mich hinzu. Er hörte es trotzdem aber er grinste nur.

„Halte nur deinen Abstand ein." Antwortete er. „Ich lasse dich nur bleiben… als vorläufige Probezeit… es wird gut für das Haus sein, jemanden zu haben der darin wohnt und das alles, nur… unterlass es wieder da hinunter zu gehen… da sind Orte in diesem Haus die _mein_ sind, mit Urkunde oder ohne und ich würde… es schätzen…. Wenn du das respektieren würdest." Er sah mich streng an, so als ob er darauf wartete das ich nicht einverstanden sein würde.

„Gut, ich kann das einhalten aber nur wenn du es einhalten kannst nicht in meinem Zimmer zu sein während ich schlafe!" er rollte mit seinen Augen. „Oh und achte darauf das du außerhalb der Sichtweite bleibst, ich will nicht das du dich an jedem Ort zeigst besonders wenn Alice hier ist. Das ist das letzte was ich will." Er lachte.

„Ich werde dorthin gehen _wohin_ ich will und _wann_ ich will. Ich werde das tun was ich will, es ist immer noch mein Haus." Ich schenkte ihm einen harten Blick und er seufzte. „Aber gut, ich werde außerhalb der Sichtweite bleiben… meine Anwesenheit wird nur zwischen dir und mir sein." Wisperte er, fast schon heißer – oder war das meine Einbildung – „Soweit die Raumeinteilung geht… habe ich etwas gegen das Angebot einzuwenden."

„Oh?" erwiderte ich, legte eine Hand auf meine Hüfte und starrte ihn neugierig an.

„Ich werde weg vom Rest des Hauses bleiben, weg von Alice und jedem anderen bei dem du entscheidest ihn hereinzulassen, solange du diesen Raum so lässt wie er ist und mir erlaubst in ihm zu bleiben. Dieser Raum ist der auf den ich am meisten Stolz bin, er ist besonders für mich und ich verspreche mich daran zu halten wenn du mir die Kleine Freiheit erlaubst ihn so, wie er ist - gleich bleibend, zu sehen." Erklärte er leise. Ich seufzte. So sehr ich es auch nicht wollte das er etwas hörte das etwas enthüllte das ich vielleicht in meinem Schlaf murmle… er war zu überzeugend und zu ehrlich klingend das ich ablehnen konnte – außerdem war es ein fairer Handel von ihm das er wegblieb. Ich sah ihn an und nickte.

„In Ordnung, ich stimme zu. Aber-" Er verzog eine Augenbraue. „Ich weiß nicht wie ich mich dabei fühle… bei einem Mann der in meinem Zimmer ist während ich… schlafe…" Er kicherte leicht bei meinen Sorgen und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Ich bin ein Geist, Miss Swan, ich bezweifle es das sie etwas haben worüber sie sich sorgen machen müssen." Und nur weil er es so sagen musste – mit dieser sanften Stimme von ihm und diesem umwerfenden Blick in seinen Augen – konnte ich mit keinen weiteren Argumenten ankommen.

„Gut… ich nehme an das das in Ordnung ist…" murmelte ich.

„Ahh… ich vermute das das dann geregelt ist." Antwortete er und vermied es mich anzusehen. Stadtdessen starrte er aus dem Fenster. Ich schaute weg und seufzte. Alles war komplett anders geworden als ich es erwartet hatte – ich drehte mich zurück um ihn zu fragen was er vorhatte jetzt zu tun aber er war weg. Ich schaute mich im Zimmer um, sah ihn aber nicht. Ich seufzte. Natürlich war er so leise gegangen wie er gekommen war. Es war gut so dachte ich und sah aus dem Fenster. Alice würde bald zuhause sein und das bedeutete das er… Edward (ich sollte mich daran gewöhnen seinen Namen zu sagen, sogar in meinem Kopf) sowieso weg sein hätte müssen.

Ich entschied das ich mir besser mein eigenes Abendessen machen sollte und ging hinunter, dabei schwirrten Gedanken über die Begegnung in meinem Kopf umher.

**Playlist:**

Yes - Owner of A Lonely Heart

Phoenix - 1901

Cake - Shadow Stabbing

The Strokes - Is This It?

Someone Still Loves You Boris Yeltsin - You Could Write A Novel

**Hey!**

**Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ich möchte mich noch einmal dafür entschuldigen das es solange gedauert hat **

**Über eure Reviews würde ich mich wie immer Freuen!**

**Lg. Doris**


	7. Midnight Coward

**Hey! **

**Hier kommt das neue Kapitel von GHOST für euch, ich wünsche euch viel Spaß damit!**

**Midnight Coward**

Ich schnitt gerade Karotten für meinen würzigen Eintopf als ich hörte wie sich das Schloss der Vordertür öffnete und ich dadurch wusste das Alice zuhause war. Ich hörte Lacher und eine Männliche Stimme sprach sanft. Großartig, sie hatte Jasper mit sich nachhause gebracht – genau das was ich brauchte. Ich musste anfangen Alice dazu zu drängen, anzufangen sich eine eigene Wohnung zu suchen. Ein paar Minuten später kam sie herein aber, Gott sei Dank, war sie alleine.

„Mmmm, etwas riecht hier gut." Summte sie und kam auf mich zu. Ich rollte mit meinen Augen und fuhr mit der Arbeit fort die Karotten in den kochenden Eintopf zu schneiden.

„Natürlich tut es das, ich bin praktisch ein Gourmet Chef." Scherzte ich und Alice kicherte.

„Also… ich hatte eine _wunderschöne_ Zeit mit Jasper!" sang Alice und ich wusste worauf sie hinaus wollte, innerlich erschauderte ich vor dem was versprach eine lange Nacht voller Mädchengerede zu werden.

„Wirklich?" ich versuchte einen interessierten Tonfall in meine Stimme zu bringen aber es klang ein _bisschen_ zu gezwungen. Wie auch immer, Alice schien es nicht zu bemerken und fuhr aufgeregt fort.

„Ja! Wir haben _so vieles Gemeinsam_! Er mag all die gleichen Filme wie ich mag und auch die gleiche Musik! Aber weißt du, er ist so ruhig? So gesammelt! Ich _brauche_ das in meinem Leben bei all der Hektik in der Modewelt! Jasper ist wirklich interessiert an meinen Geschäften –"

„Alice, atme tief durch und komm runter." Ich bestand darauf und versuchte einen Sinn in dem Wirrwarr der aus ihrem Mund kam, zu finden. Sie setzte sich an die Kücheninsel und zog eine Packung Salat zu sich, dann fing sie an, an den vereinzelten Blättern zu knabbern. Ich nahm sie ihr weg.

„Die habe ich noch nicht gewaschen!"

„Es ist _gut_, Bella. Also wie auch immer, er ist von Texas aber er ist hier hochgezogen weil er in einer kleineren Stadt leben wollte und er hier Familienverbindungen hat."

„Wirklich? Ist das nicht eine etwas weite Entfernung." Fügte ich hinzu und versuchte in der Konversation zu bleiben sodass sie nicht über sich selbst hinausschießen würde.

„Ja, das ist es was ich auch gesagt habe aber er hat gesagt das seine Eltern ein kälteres Klima mögen – sie leben schon hier oben seit er im College war."

„Und wie alt ist er dann?" fragte ich und dachte darüber nach ob er von Edward wusste oder nicht. Von den Informationen seiner Eltern zu urteilen _mussten_ sie ihn gekannt haben – oder etwas über ihn wissen, das war sehr wahrscheinlicher da sie schon so lange hier oben waren.

„Er ist dreiundzwanzig und er hat einen Bachelor Abschluss in Psychologie – er versucht auch einen Abschluss in Psychiatrie zu bekommen, er ist wirklich gut darin mit Menschen zu reden und ihre Gefühle zu verstehen."

„Alice, er klingt großartig aber wie wird er seinen Psychiatrie Abschluss in _Forks, Washington_ bekommen? Was tut er hier in der Zwischenzeit? Hat er einen Job?" Ich drehte die Herdplatte ab und streute das letzte Bisschen Gewürz in den Mix bevor ich es noch ein paar Mal umrührte.

„Er arbeitet in einem Shop für Freiluft Bedarf und er nimmt online Unterricht bis er die Chance hat sich in einem passenderen College einzuschreiben." Antwortete Alice strahlend. „Er denkt trotzdem darüber nach im Land zu bleiben um nahe bei seiner Familie zu sein…" Ich sah hinüber zu ihr.

„Hat er dich schon gefragt ob du seine Eltern treffen willst?" fragte ich mit einem Neugierigen Ton – dieser Mann klang hoch einfühlsam und still, komplett anders als Alice – die Familie schien ihm sehr wichtig zu sein – er musste Alice wirklich sehr mögen wenn er ihr all das erklärt hatte. Ich hoffte das Alice all dies bemerkte und warum sie so verliebt war, in jemanden der komplett anders im Charakter war als sie.

„Nein, aber er will mich wiedersehen – und ich will das auch. Ich mag ihn _wirklich_ Bella." Alice seufzte und starrte in die Ferne. Ich sagte nichts, stadtdessen entschied ich mich dafür etwas Eintopf in eine Schüssel zu leeren und sie vor sie hinzustellen. Sie schien es nicht zu registrieren. Ich machte mir selbst eine Schüssel und setzte mich ihr gegenüber hin.

„Ich bin froh das du jemanden gefunden hast Alice und ich bin froh das es so gut läuft…" sie schien mich nicht zu hören aber ich fuhr fort und hoffe das sie wieder zurück ins Gespräch kommen würde. „aber wenn du dich auf jemanden einlassen wirst, denkst du nicht das es dann hilfreich wäre wenn du deine eigene Wohnung hättest…?" Ich ließ meine Stimme verklingen. Sie antwortete nicht und sah hinab, als sie den Eintopf entdeckte nahm sie einen kleinen Löffel davon und fing an zu essen.

„Lecker… der Gourmetchef punktet wieder!"

„Alice," sie sah auf zu mir. „hast du darüber nachgedacht dir eine eigene Wohnung zu suchen?" Alice sah mich einen Moment lang an bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Eintopf zuwandte.

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht Bella…" sie hörte auf zu sprechen bevor sie zu mir sah, ihre Augen waren dabei bohrend. „Trotzdem will ich sicherstellen das es dir gut geht… ich meine, ich will nicht das du alleine bist… nach Mike und all dem, weißt du?" Ich erwartete bei der Erwähnung von Mikes Name ein Stechen in der Magengegend zu fühlen aber nichts passierte. Stadtdessen frage ich mich was Edward darüber denken würde das ich eine Witwe war… aber ich musste Alice dazu bringen sich versichert zu fühlen.

„Es geht mir gut Alice – Mike ist… also, ich entferne mich davon, von dem und es geht mir gut. Ich habe dieses wunderschöne Haus und ich habe einen Job. Also musst du dir keine Sorgen um mich machen." Alice sah mich weiterhin an, ich nahm an weil sie dachte das ich das nur sagte um sie zu besänftigen aber letzten Endes schien sie zufrieden zu sein.

„Gut. Ich werde morgen anfangen zu suchen."

„Gut." Sagte ich glücklich, klopfte mit meinem Löffel gegen meine Schüssel und ergriff Alices Hand. „Ich werde nur noch abwaschen und dann schlafen gehen, ich bin etwas Müde." Ich hoffte das sie diese Story glauben würde, denn die Wahrheit war das ich mich in mein Zimmer schleichen wollte um zu sehen ob Edward da war. Möglicherweise konnte ich eine Chance haben um mit ihm zu reden… warte, was? Ich wollte nicht wirklich mit ihm reden, oder? Meine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen durch Alices Schrei.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da!" dann lief sie aus dem Raum und kam nur Sekunden später wieder mit einer gigantischen weißen Plastiktüte zurück.

„Alice, was ist das?" fragte ich und sie zog eine große Plastikhülle heraus die schien das … darin war –

„Bettwäsche?" fragte ich. Alice nickte aufgeregt.

„Ich hab diese heute gesehen als ich mit Jasper aus war und _ich musste sie holen_ – sie schrie so sehr nach dir!" Ich nahm die Hülle von ihr und öffnete sie, dabei wurde eine Bettdecke in Marineblau enthüllt welche verziert mit gestickten weißen Sternen war.

„Wow Alice, das ist… also… wunderschön – danke… ich werde dir das Geld zurückgeben so schnell ich kann –"

„Nein Bella, das ist ein Einweihungsgeschenk von mir für dich." Unterbrach mich Alice und lächelte dabei. „Und ich habe dazu passende Bettlaken, also kannst du jetzt in deinem eigenen Bett schlafen und es gemütlich haben! Genieß es!" Ich lächelte und umarmte meine beste Freundin.

„Danke, Alice. Du warst in all dieser Zeit so gut zu mir… ich weiß nicht was ich ohne dich tun würde."

„Bella, du bist meine beste Freundin. Ich liebe dich so als ob du meine Schwester wärst und du weißt das ich es liebe hier mit dir zu sein." Sie drückte mich kurz und schritt dann zurück.

„Gute Nacht Bella. Schlaf gut!"

„Bist du also auch schon erledigt?" Wenn Alice auch ins Bett ging dann war es sehr gut möglich das ich ein Gespräch mit Edward haben könnte – wenn er da wäre – ohne dabei gehört zu werden.

„Ja – ich bin auch müde. Plus, ich habe Jasper gesagt das ich ihn anrufe bevor ich schlafen gehe." Ich rollte mit meinen Augen.

„Oh. Ich sehe schon wie es ist – also, in diesem Fall, Gute Nacht du Geliebte und versuch es kurz zu halten, ich bin mir sicher das wir morgen ziemlich beschäftigt sein werden." Alice rollte ihre Augen über mich und ging ins Gästezimmer. Ich beendete das Abwaschen des Geschirrs bevor ich langsam die Stiegen hoch ging um in mein eigenes Zimmer zu kommen. Ich stand einen Moment davor, zurückhaltend, um mich auf alles Vorzubereiten was möglicherweise hinter der Türschwelle lag. Es war ziemlich still also ging ich weiter hinein.

Ich weiß nicht was ich erwartet hatte das passieren würde, ob ich erwartet hatte das Edward beiläufig an der Wand lehnte oder ob er grübelnd die Aussicht vom Fenster aus betrachtete – aber was auch immer, er war nicht da. Ich seufzte laut, aber ich war mir nicht sicher ob es aus Erleichterung oder Enttäuschung war. Ich hatte Angst davor das es das letztere war – er war ein Geist, nichts mehr warum sollte _ich_ irgendetwas mit ihm zu tun haben wollen?

Ich ging weiter in den Raum hinein, dabei hielt ich die Bettwäsche. Die Laken passten direkt zu meiner Matratze – danke Gott für Alice – und es sah wunderschön mit der Bettdecke aus.

Mein Nachthemd ergreifend, schlenderte ich in mein Badezimmer und zog mich um, putzte meine Zähne und verbrachte etwas Zeit damit mein ungewöhnlich einfaches, braunes Haar zu betrachten. Ich erwog es schneiden oder stylen zu lassen – im Moment fiel es über meine Schultern, leicht lockig aber mehr gewellt. Neben dem genannten tat ich nichts dafür aber Alice hatte mir mehrere Hinweise gegeben wie ich es gestylt bekommen würde. Ich hatte sie nie ernst genommen, denn zu dieser Zeit hatte ich mir keine Sorgen darüber gemacht für jemanden gut auszusehen, nicht einmal für mich selbst, aber jetzt…

Was dachte ich da! Ich schnaubte und ging aus dem Badezimmer. Es war dumm von mir, mich selbst im Spiegel abzuchecken – da war niemand in meinem Leben dem ich gefallen wollte… aber irgendwie unterbewusst und peinlich genug, wollte ich gut aussehen für Edward – verrückt! Er war ein Geist. Was machte es schon wie ich für ihn aussah? Aber es war so als ob da eine kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf war, so wie manipulierende Gedanken. Warum sollte ich nicht gut aussehen? Sollte ich ihm nicht beweisen das er nicht der einzige war der gut aussehen konnte? Aber alles was dies bewies war das wenn ich es tat, ich mich selbstsicherer fühlte darüber wie einfach ich aussah. Als ich mit Mike zusammen war, hatte er mir gesagt das ich hübsch war und alles, aber bei ihm fühlte ich mich nie so als ob ich irgendwie bestimmt aussehen musste. Er mochte mich einfach so wie ich war.

Nicht das Edward irgendwie anders war – und warum sollte ich überhaupt hoffen das er mich mochte? Wir waren schon zerstritten nur weil ich in seinem Haus lebte und er so tun wollte als ob es immer noch seines war und er darin lebendig war. Bei diesen Gedanken schüttelte ich meinen Kopf. Ich wurde extrem lächerlich und dies musste aufhören.

Ich drehte ungeduldig die Lichter ab, ging schnell in mein neues Bett und genoss die Kühlheit der Laken als sie meine Beine umschmeichelten. Hoffentlich würde der Schlaf all diesen Unsinn der in meinem Kopf herumschwirrte wegblasen und ich dann aufwachen würde und mich um nichts davon kümmern müsste.

„Lass dir von niemanden sagen das du keine perfekte Figur hast."

Ich saß aufrecht in meinem Bett und meine Augen suchten die Dunkelheit nach ihm ab. Allerdings war diese sanfte Stimme alles was seine Anwesenheit in meinem Zimmer andeutete, denn ich konnte keine Spur von seiner Figur sehen.

„Wo bist du?" fauchte ich. „Wenn du mit mir sprichst dann verlange ich das du Anwesend bist. Nichts von diesem körperlosen Stimme Unsinn! Es ist zu – "

„Geisterhaft?" beendete er und da war er, er stand am Fuß meines Bettes und Mondstrahlen schienen in sein Gesicht als er mich betrachtete. Ich zog die Decke weiter hoch, sodass sie das meiste meiner Brust verdeckten. Ich war plötzlich extrem gehemmt wegen meines Körpers, besonders da er da stand und mich ansah. Ich sah wie seine Augen über meinen Körper hoch wanderten.

„Was meinst du damit?" fragte ich.

„Das solltest du wissen. Ich bin ein Geist. Offenbar werden ein paar meiner… Gewohnheiten etwas übernatürlich, es ist nur sinnvoll."

„Nein." Erwiderte ich und schüttelte meinen Kopf. „das was du zuvor gesagt hast. Was hast du damit gemeint… Perfekte Figur?" Natürlich würde mein überaus kritischer, selbstbewusster Kopf _diesen_ Teil des Gespräches annehmen. Er grinste.

„Ich meinte genau das wonach es klang. Lass dir von niemanden sagen das du dich für deinen Körper schämen musst… er ist ziemlich schön." Ich hasse ihn! Ich hasse ihn und seine Sticheleien.

„Wie kannst du es wagen! Du bist so geschmacklos, Edward Mason und wenn du mich nicht respektieren kannst während ich in diesem Haus lebe, dann werde ich dir verbieten müssen diesen Raum zu betreten. Lass uns etwas klären: wenn ich ins Bett gehe dann bedeutet das, das hier der Zutritt verboten ist und du nicht hereinkommen kannst. Zeig etwas Respekt und verzieh dich!" Schrie ich, aber leise da ich versuchte Alice nicht durch den Lärm zu alarmieren. Edward schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und lächelte dabei immer noch unausstehlich.

„Also, Swan, ich kann sehen das ich dich aufgebracht habe – und das tut mir Leid. Ich dachte nur das ich dir ein Kompliment machen würde aber ich kann sehen das ich meine Grenzen überschritten habe. Von jetzt an will ich deine Wünsche respektieren und wie du es so höflich ausgedrückt hast ‚verziehe ich mich'". Dann verschwand er, aber ich hatte das Gefühl das er sich über mich lustig machte. Ich fühlte immer noch seine Anwesenheit, denn meine Haut prickelte. Ich wusste wirklich nicht wie es möglich war, aber wann auch immer er in der Nähe war dann war mein Körper höchst alarmiert und ich wusste das er immer noch im Raum sein musste. Irgendwie war das schlimmer, das ich ihn nicht sehen konnte aber wusste das er mich sehen und ausspionieren konnte.

Unnötig zu sagen das ich in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf bekam.

**Playlist:**

Stars - Midnight Coward

Motion City Soundtrack – This Is For Real

U2 – Exit

Cake – Palm of Your Hand

The Beach Boys – In My Room

**Hey!**

**Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen und ich freue mich jetzt schon auf eure Reviews!**

**Lg. Doris **

**PS: Es würde mich wirklich freuen wenn ihr auch mal bei meinen anderen Storys reinlest!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey!**

**Für alle die GHOST noch weiterlesen möchten gibt es hier den Link: **

** .de /s/ 4f37b9b70000d4a406705dc0 **

**Ich habe die Story auf fanfiction . de weitergeschrieben weil ich mit der Seite von nicht ganz klarkomme, ich hoffe ihr versteht das und vielleicht hinterlasst ihr mir sogar ein Review!**

**Lg. Doris **


End file.
